Tout est possible
by Nanie et Fluffy
Summary: Harry a deux hommes dans sa vie, tout va bien jusqu'au jour où un imprévu remet tout en question: Séverus et Draco s'en rendent compte.... il y a aussi un autre problème, mais bon... CHAP 9, Partie II en ligne! Comment tuer Severus Snape...hum le pauvre
1. vies séparées

Auteurs : Lianfluffy ( ou Fluffy-yama) et Nanouche. ( ou Nanie Nouche)

Lianfluffy est partisane du Harry/Draco et Nanouche du Harry/Severus, alors on a décidé d'allier les deux.

Pour les besoins de la fic, Blaise Zabini sera blond. ( ainsi en a décidé Lianfluffy qui a vu des fanart de Blaise en blond et qui s'est inscrite à son fan club aussitôt)

Tout est possible. ( en magie et sous certaines conditions, pour mieux faire de sa vie un enfer par exemple)

**1ère Partie : 1ère Génération.**

Chapitre 1 : vies séparées.

Lundi 10 Juillet.

Les deux amants étaient enlacés dans le grand lit qui occupait les trois-quart de la chambre.

Le plus âgé resserra son étreinte : ( il veut l'étouffer en fait mdr )

« - Harry ?

Hum ?

Ne serais-ce pas mieux qu'on emménage ensemble ? Soit chez toi, soit chez moi….

…. Pourquoi ? ( c'est quoi cette idée à la con ?)

Ça va faire un an qu'on se voit et je pensais que ce serait plus pratique de vivre l'un près de l'autre, tout le temps. »

Harry se dégagea des bras de son amant et se redressa.

« - Sev….Ça me ferait énormément plaisir ( faux-cul), mais…. Avec mes horaires, les conditions de mon job actuel, sans compter qu'il est assez loin ( et le transplanage il connaît pas l'abruti ?) et toi, tu serais trop loin de Poudlard si tu venais chez moi.

Tu comptes trouver encore beaucoup d'excuses comme ça ? »

Séverus se leva et alla s'enfermer ( bouder) dans la salle de bain. ( Imaginer Séverus en train de se doucher, l'eau qui coule sur son corps musclé gaaaaaaaah)

Harry soupira : il pensait que ce serait bien plus difficile que ça.

Il sortait avec son (ancien) professeur de potion depuis un peu moins d'un an.

En effet, Harry avait compris ses sentiments pour Snape un peu après les vacances d'Avril de sa septième année et lui en avait « fait part » au cours d'une retenue qu'il avait grandement méritée.

Harry se rhabilla rapidement, et lança en direction de la porte de la salle de bain :

« - Séverus, il faut que j'aille à la fac. Je te vois demain. »

Aucune réponse.

Avec un « pop » sonore, Harry Potter se téléporta devant la grille de l'imposant manoir Malfoy. Si quelqu'un à cet instant l'aurait aperçu et interrogé - après tout un Potter qui rend visite à un Malfoy est quelque chose d'assez suspect,- Harry avait une réponse toute faite :

Il allait voir un ami, un ami à l'intelligence certaine et sur lequel on pouvait compter, n'avait-il pas décidé d'intégrer le camp de Dumbledore au péril de sa vie ?

Draco l'attendait dans le salon, deux verres de vins posés non loin sur une table basse.

Après un rapide baiser de bienvenue, Harry s'affala très élégamment à moitié sur le fauteuil, à moitié sur Draco. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, malgré les yeux levé avec ostentation au plafond.

« - Encore une dure journée ? » demanda Draco, un peu narquois.

Harry le regarda, mi-fâché, mi-amusé.

Ils avaient finit Poudlard depuis bientôt un an, et si Harry avait comme prévu commencé des études d'Auror, Draco lui, profitait de son immense fortune pour mener une vie d'oisiveté, même s'il ne menait pas grand train, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne faisait pas pareil, car ses parents avaient laissé une somme tout de même assez conséquente.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que les études d'Auror n'était qu'un prétexte pour Harry.

Une couverture qui lui permettait de mener une double-vie car, malheur pour lui, il aimait deux hommes à la fois.

Deux hommes qui se ressemblait assez sur le plan caractère, qui s'entendait très bien, mais à qui Harry n'imaginait pas un instant dire la vérité.

Alors, les mardi, jeudi et samedi étaient réservés à Séverus, les mercredi, vendredi et dimanche à Draco et le lundi une fois sur deux chacun.

Et ma foi, depuis bientôt un an qu'il leur avait mis le grappin dessus, cette organisation marchait plutôt bien.

Le seul problème venait de Séverus, qui aurait bien aimé qu'ils vivent ensemble et officialise leur liaison. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry arrivait toujours à reporter la question.

Pour Draco heureusement, c'était beaucoup plus facile.

Il comprenait très bien son besoin d'indépendance, et en temps qu'héritier Malfoy, même s'il n'avait plus rien à prouver à qui que ce soit, les liaisons homosexuelles étaient toujours mal vues dans le monde des sangs-purs.

Harry s'enfila le verre de vin.

« - Et toi, comment as été ta journée ? »

Le blond s'étira sensuellement, ramenant un peu plus Harry sur ses genoux :

« - Bof, le train-train habituel. Je me suis levé à midi, réglé quelques affaires urgentes, terrorisé quelques dizaines de sorciers et elfes de maison.

Tu t'es fait chier en gros.

En clair, je m'emmerde. »

Harry eut un sourire…… euh……. Adulte.

« - Nous allons remédier à cela. » dit-il en se penchant vers l'ex-Serpentard.

**Mardi 11 Juillet.**

Harry porta une main pâle à son front.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Nauséeux.

A côté de lui, Draco claqua des doigts et aussitôt, deux elfes de maisons portant des plateaux de petit-déjeuner apparurent.

Harry regarda la montagne de nourriture, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur encore plus au bord des lèvres.

« - Euh ( rien que de parler lui donnait envie de vomir) je n'ai pas le temps de manger ce matin, je suis déjà en retard. »

Il transplana aussitôt, sous le regard éberlué de Draco. ( Harry était encore en boxer et il était en avance d'une demi-heure sur son horaire habituel.)

Harry arriva en retard chez Séverus. Son envie de vomir était un peu parti, mais il avait quand même passé une journée atroce.

Il avait faillit se présenter à son cours en boxer, ( noir heureusement que c'était pas le rouge à pitit vif d'or dessus enfin bon, quand même) avait dut sauter le repas de midi ( de toute façon il aurait tout rendu et avec son bol légendaire, sur un prof ou un inspecteur.) et supporter les reproches de Ron, concernant sa double-vie. ( Ron apportait en plus les messages de Hermione, Blaise et Luna, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant les amis. Pourquoi leur avait-il dit aussi ? Ah non, Hermione était au courant pour Séverus, et Blaise pour Draco….. Et quand on sait que les deux sont ensembles, et qu'ils se racontent tout… snifouuuuuuuuu.)

« - Severus ? Severus ? Tu es là ? »

Harry ouvrit la porte de la cave.

Mal lui en prit. Une odeur épouvantable, infecte, dégueulasse, horriblement puante lui monta aux narines. Séverus avait apparemment décidé de faire une pitite potion pour calmer ses nerfs.

Séverus fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquer.

Ce qui signifiait, pour tout bon traducteur snapien :-Si tu veux parler rapproche toi.-

Une chose qu'Harry ne _pouvait _pas faire.

Son visage tourna au vert, et les nausées reprirent le dessus.

Toilette, toilette.

Un grand bruit de raclure informa Séverus qu'il se passait quelque chose, il remonta donc, mais en soupirant s'il vous plaît. Après tout, c'était un ancien Serpentard, il n'allait pas non plus se précipiter au secours d'Harry, ex-griffondor de son état et surtout, dans un état…… beuuuh

Severus regarda les toilettes, dégoûté.

« - Harry, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? »

Nouvelle cascade.

« - Parle pas de bouf… Bweuuuuuuurk. »

« - Je vais t'apporter une potion. »

Grosse cascade :

« - Sev'…. Tes potions ont un goût et une odeur atroce.

Au moins elles marchent ! »

Pas de réponse. Les deux sont aussi butés l'uns que l'autre :

« - Tu devrais allez voir un médecin.  
- Non, ça va passer.

… Ça te dis des lasagnes ce soir ?

Bweuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tu es odieux……..Ok, j'irai demain matin. »


	2. Deux amants, deux enfants

Chapitre 2 : Deux amants, deux enfants.

Mercredi 12 Juillet.

Harry s'était rendu chez le médecin sur les ordres de Séverus. Celui-ci avait été intraitable : il y allait ou il aurait à faire à lui !

Ca faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait les résultats. Il était anxieux depuis que le médecin lui avait dit qu'il fallait faire des analyses plus poussées et qu'il lui avait demandé de patienter .

Harry craignit le pire en voyant la tête que faisait le médecin en le rejoignant.

Il faillit tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il lui dit d'une voix grave :

« -Soyez fort. »

Heureusement, il était assis.

Le médecin prit une grande inspiration :

« -Monsieur Potter… vous êtes enceint… de deux enfants…et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas du même père…enfin du même partenaire…enfin, vous me comprenez… »

Séverus, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dans ma soupe ?

« -Comment est-ce possible ?

-C'est normalement impossible, mais connaissant vos exploits passés…

Harry sentit un mal de tête arriver

-Voldemort est toujours vivant… »

Le médecin pâlit brusquement et Harry prit un air coupable : il avait oublié que la majorité des gens ne supportait toujours pas d'entendre le nom de Celui-Qui-L'a-Fait-Chier-Toute-Sa-Vie , surtout en côtoyant des gens qui appelait Voldemort Voldy et qui l'incluait dans leur blague avec des nuisettes roses.

Et après tout, il ne voulait pas que son médecin fasse un arrêt cardiaque avant de lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Celui-ci se reprit :

« -Ainsi, vous avez deux embryons, l'un plus âgé que l'autre d'environ un mois et n'ayant que vos gènes en commun. On peut donc parler de demi frère ou de demi sœur. Ça comporte un risque pour vous et les enfants car nous ignorons comment les faire sortir à la fin de votre grossesse. Aussi, j'aimerai que vous soyez suivit de très près. Je vous demanderai donc de me prévenir lors d'un événement anormal.

-Mais, je n'y connais rien, comment je serai si c'est normal ou pas ?

-Je vous propose de lire des livres de grossesse ou de demander conseil à des amies. Vous êtes jeune et je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de véritables problèmes. »

Harry sortit en chancelant après avoir remercié son médecin et l'avoir prié de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

Un enfant de Draco et un enfant de Séverus ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir… Il va falloir que je leur dise toute la vérité…que je les trompe depuis le début……tout d'abord, demander conseil à Hermione !

D'une certaine manière, cela tombait bien : Hermione était-elle même enceinte.

Il arriva paniqué chez elle, et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le fauteuil le plus proche, avant d'éclater en sanglots nerveux. (il a finit par réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pas grave, il est juste un peu lent.)

Hermione ne dit rien avant de lui avoir servit un thé bien chaud et essuyer ses larmes :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Tu leur as dit la vérité ? Ils ne l'ont pas supporter et t'on largué ?

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN C'EST PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE, mais c'est ce qui va se passer !

Harry calme-toi et explique moi tout, clai-re-ment.

Hermione, je suis enceint.

Eiiiiinh ? Mais enceinte, enceinte… ENCEINTE ? enceinte comme moi ?

Il semblerait que j'ai un polichinelle dans le tiroir, tu comprends mieux ?

….Mais normalement c'est..

Impossible oui. Ça se trouve, Sev' a versé un truc pas net dans ma soupe.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu aimes autant Severus que Draco, mais pour ton bien et celui de l'enfant, il faut que tu te sépares de celui qui n'est pas le père.

….Ça, ça va être dur Hermione……Actuellement, j'ai deux bestioles dans le tiroir. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils sont de différents pères……..Heureusement que je n'aime que deux hommes………

Oh Harry, là, tu es vraiment dans la merde.

Hermione, tu sais que ton vocabulaire laisse à désirer depuis que tu fréquentes Blaise ?

Et depuis que je suis enceinte de lui, j'ai des envies… Balaises.

Ah-ah-ah. Tu sais, les chansons moldues, c'est plus trop mon truc, surtout celle-là.

Tu devrais, ça détend.

Je suis venu pour avoir des conseils pour la grossesse, et non sur les chansons à avoir pour un karaoké.

Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu comptes garder les bébés ?

……..Ben oui, en fait, je trouve ça super. Normalement, ni Draco ni Séverus ni moi n'aurions dut avoir d'enfants alors…..

Tu dois leur dire.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu crois qu'une lettre ?….

Non !

Un SMS ?

Harry…..

OK, laisse moi le temps de vraiment réaliser la situation et après, je te le promet. Pourrais-tu demander à Ron de prendre mes cours pour quelques jours ?

Harry, l'ermitage n'est pas une solution.

Moi, c'est ça qui me détend. A plus. Et merci.

Attends un instant, prends au moins ce livre sur la grossesse. Et essaye de diversifier ta nourriture.

Merci Hermione, vraiment. Je repasserais dès que je me serais fait jeter.

Harry….. »


	3. Révélations

RAR : note de Nanie et Fluffy : hello, c'est nouuus ( tout le monde s'en fout) avec le 3e chapitre ! ( ah là, ça intéresse déjà plus, eiinh ?)

Alors, on doit dire que c'est le plus long ( de la première partie), mais ne vous attendez pas à la même chose pour la suite. ( hum, pas du tout même)

Un grand merci à Hermionedu69 ( yeeah, notre première revieweuse ! merci beaucoup), Mini pouce 06, Cateyed, Meuuuuh chérie ! (on t'aimeeumeuh), Onarluca ( t'es servi pour les chapitres plus longs), Zaika, Tama, Ostrum, Michat, Lylye, Lyra, Luna051, et Crystal d'Avalon.

Merci beaucoup tout le monde

Et pour plus d'informations, Nanie nouche mettra la suite de ses fanfic d'ici peu. ( enfin à mon avis ( fluffy-yama), ce sera dans un moment, vu qu'on a pas philo avant jeudi 3, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.)) désolée pour erika, faut vraiment que je m'y mette…..

Chapitre 3 : Révélations.

Samedi 22 juillet 

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry s'était enfermé dans son appartement, sans avoir une seule fois rendue visite à ses deux amants.

Il se traînait comme une larve, incapable de faire quelque chose comme le ménage, ou même se nourrir sans tomber en dépression. La seule chose qui l'amusait était de penser à ses enfants. Comme il avait lu dans un livre sur la Chine, une femme qui était triste durant sa grossesse accouchera de fille. Alors, pourquoi ce serait différent avec un homme ?

Harry est donc persuadé d'attendre deux filles.

Après tout, c'est toujours mieux que de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ses deux hommes.

Il se pose souvent les questions « A qui ressembleront-elles ? Quels caractères auront-elles ? » Et, en extrapolant un peu : « Dans quelle maison seront-elles à Poudlard ? »

Griffondor ou Serpentard ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées ô combien importantes par la sonnette de l'entrée.

Séverus et Draco venaient de transplaner en même temps devant la porte de l'appartement de Harry. Ils se regardèrent froidement, se demandant quelle pouvait être la raison de la présence de l'autre. Draco avança sa main vers la sonnette en premier, sous le regard suspicieux de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire chier ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry physiquement défoncé : ses fringues n'avaient pas du être changés depuis une semaine, il avait l'air affamé et maigri, sans compter les valises qu'il avait sous les yeux, et qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas eut une vraie nuit de sommeil depuis longtemps.

Il écarquilla les yeux en les voyant ensemble :

« - Quel cauchemar….. »

Il s'évanouit aussi sec.

Séverus et Draco se gênèrent l'un l'autre pour le rattraper et Harry finit par terre.

« - Bah c'est malin. » dit Séverus, furieux.

Draco haussa un de ses sourcils aristocratique :

« - Vous ne m'auriez pas gêné je l'aurais rattrapé. »

( Et pendant ce temps-là, notre pauvre Harry est toujours par terre.)

A son réveil, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir cauchemarder.

En voyant deux paires d'yeux penchées sur lui, une noir et une grise, il sut que ce n'était que le début de son cauchemar.

Il se redressa péniblement :

« - …………( je commence par quoi moi, Séverus ou Draco ?…Joker) Ça me fais plaisir de vous voir, justement je voulais vous parler. »

Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté du lit, tout près de lui. ( c'est pas bon pour les baffes ça. Quoique connaissant leur caractère, ce sera plus du sortilège impardonnable.)

Harry prit une grande inspiration : ( je suis un griffondor, le courage est ma principale qualité…….même si le chapeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.)

« - Voilà, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire depuis très longtemps. En fait, en septième année, je suis tombé amoureux. De deux hommes en même temps. »

Ils se tendirent et Harry se sentit mal. Il baissa encore plus la tête.

« - Je vous aime tous les deux et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à un choisir un. Alors j'ai monté cette mascarade…… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Séverus était déjà partie, et Draco le suivit presque aussitôt.

Il entendit deux « pop » successifs (au moins ils ne se sont pas entre-tués.) puis le silence.

Harry se laissa aller et la déprime reprit le dessus.

« - Merde, j'ai pas eut le temps de leur dire que j'étais enceint ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, il trouva la force de se traîner jusqu'au canapé, et alluma un feu.

« - La Cançaille ! »

Presque aussitôt la tête d'Hermione apparut dans la cheminée :

Elle devient grave en voyant l'allure d'Harry :

« - Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? tu as vue ta tête ! Et tes fringues !

C'est fait Hermione, je leur ai dit.

Ah ?

Et comme je l'avais prévu, ils m'ont largué.

……..OK , viens à la maison.

Mais, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, et puis, Blaise ne……

Laisse tomber Blaise. »

Hermione eut un sourire sadique :

« - Je m'en charge.

- Hermyyyyy tu fais peur quand tu fais la Serpentard !

Allez vient Harry. »

Harry sourie, heureux que ses amis se soucient encore de lui.

**Deux semaines plus tard.** **Au Manoir Malfoy**

Blaise regarda avec amusement son ami Draco Malfoy se servir le 15e verre de vin de la journée. Apparemment, la révélation avait été très forte, peut-être trop d'ailleurs.

« - Draco, je comprends ton point de vue, mais pense un peu à ton enfant….il sera….. ? »

Draco venait de lui recracher son verre sur sa chemise immaculée :

« - Sympathique. Ecoute Draco, je sais que tu es bouleversé mais quand même ! »

Le blond Serpentard leva un regard halluciné sur lui :

« - Blaise, de quel enfant parles-tu ?

………..Oh merde. Harry ne t'as rien dit?

Dit quoi ! Blaise, ne me fais pas attendre !

Draco, je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir d'abord. Voi-là.

Tu parles beaucoup trop comme Granger.

Laisse ma femme en dehors de ça. Et elle s'appelle Zabini maintenant.

Grogneuuugneuu.

Draco : Harry est enceint. ( et comme c'est un Serpentard, il est sadique, il en rajoute.) De toi et de Severus.

Blaise je suis ivre, mais pas au point de savoir qu'un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant.

En magie, tout est possible. En plus, ton mec c'est Potter, le Gars-Qui-A-Survécut-Hyper-Longtemps-Face-Au-Plus-Grand-Taré-De-Tous-Les-Temps. Alors ce qui est faisable ou non………

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il trompé avec Sev-Snape ?

Je crois plutôt qu'il vous a trompé tous les deux. Tu sais, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions s'il vous aimait autant l'un que l'autre. Tu devrais y réfléchir.

Je fais que ça depuis quinze jours.

Lorsque tu es sobre, je veux dire. »

Blaise leva sa baguette et la pointa vers Draco, avant de murmurer un sort.

Satisfait, il lui offrit un grand sourire :

« - Voilà, tu es maintenant dégoûté de l'alcool jusqu'à temps que je t'enlève ce sortilège.

Blaise ! Espèce de.. !

Allez réfléchis sérieusement. N'oublie pas qu'avant Potter, on s'est bien amusé tous les deux. Tu devrais comprendre ça mieux que Severus.

Blaise ! »

Le blond disparût avant que Draco ne lui lance un truc douloureux. ( aussi bien son verre qu'un doloris).

**Le soir même. A La Cançaille.**

Blaise regarda Harry et Hermione engloutir des parts gigantesques de nourriture, et eut la désagréable impression de vivre avec des ogres.

Il faut dire qu'ils commençaient à prendre du poids, surtout qu'Harry attendait des jumeaux.

« - Au fait, j'ai vu Draco aujourd'hui. » commença-t-il légèrement.

Les deux futurs-cachalots arrêtèrent aussitôt de manger, Harry avait la fourchette qui tremblait, et Hermione jeta un regard noir à son mari.

Oulààààà je devrais vite m'expliquer moi. Parce que j'ai beau être un Serpentard, depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle est devenu pire que Salazar lui-même !

« - Et hummmm, en fait, je crois que j'ai lâché le morceau sans le vouloir. Harry, il ne savait pas que tu étais enceint. »

Hermione recracha sa bouchée de pomme de terre. Harry eut l'air coupable.

« - Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, furieuse "- Tu ne leur a pas dit que tu étais enceint !

-….euuuuh, pas eut le temps ? » murmura Harry d'une toute petite voix.

Mais enfin ! »

Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle venait de voir des larmes dans les yeux de son ami.

Si elle sa grossesse la mettait dans un état d'énervement sans précédent, Harry lui, ne faisait que pleurer, pour un oui ou pour un non.

« -Bon , soupira-t-elle, j'irais voir Severus demain. »

Harry eut un sursaut, et secoua la tête de toute ses forces :

« - Non non nonnnnn ! »

Blaise fit la grimace.

Harry avait déjà fait 6 crises d'hystéries, principalement lorsqu'on remettait le sujet Severus-Draco sur le tapis.

Et vu comment il était chiant à calmer, ça allait être amusant pour ce soir. Heureusement qu'Hermione savait s'y faire.

« - Harry, dit-elle d'une voix très douce, je ne te juge pas, _ nous_ ne te jugeons pas. Mais il faut quand même que Severus soit au courant. Après tout, il est l'un des pères. Et peut-être reviendront-ils vers toi ?

- Si c'est seulement pour les gosses c'est pas la peine. » dit- Harry acidement. « Je suis pas une poule pondeuse ! »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école, elle avait moins peur de son « prof de potions », enfin, surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'il sortait avec Harry.

Elle sourie timidement à son ex-professeur visiblement un peu éméché.

« - Bonjour professeur, je voudrais vous parler d'une chose très importante qui concerne Harry mais je ne suis pas là pour prendre sa défense ou jouer en sa faveur.

……….Entrer. »

Elle s'installa sur un canapé, assez mal à l'aise.

Snape avait l'air assez sombre, et de toute façon, il suffisait de voir les bouteilles qui traînaient un peu partout et l'épaisseur de la poussière sur les meubles pour se rendre compte du malaise.

« - Vous étiez au courant n'est-ce pas Miss Granger. Je suis sûr que oui. Vous êtes trop intelligente pour votre propre bien.

A quel propos monsieur ? Et puis, je suis Madame Zabini maintenant.

Bien. Au sujet de Potter et … Malfoy.

Et biiiiiiiiiiiiiiien…… disons que mon mari était au courant pour Draco et lui, alors quand nous avons discuté………

Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue pour me dire ça einh ?

En effet. Il semblerait que vous soyez parti trop vite lors de votre dernière conversation avec Harry, aussi n'avez vous pas entendu le plus important.

A part m'avoir fait cocu pendant un an, non mademoiselle, je ne vois pas.

( Hermione qui pète une durite et qui laisse son côté sombre ( serpentard) la submerger) Et bien, Harry est enceint, de vous et de Draco. Il semblerait que ce soit des faux jumeaux. Au revoir monsieur. »

Elle sortit et transplana.

Réflexion Snapienne, 0,85 grammes d'alcool dans le sang 

Bon, je retourne avec lui et notre enfant ou je le laisse tomber ?

Il m'a quand mêmementi, trahi…( il doit vraiment être bourré là)………et il a fait un enfant avec Draco dans mon dos. ( pas vraiment dans ton dos, un peu plus loin en fait….)

C'est complètement irresponsable, égoïste…

Si je reste avec lui, je vais devoir supporter Draco, et son enfant…..

Ce Malefoy si sûr de lui !

Si présomptueux ! Si….. Serpentard.

Merde, moi aussi je suis Serpentard, et directeur en plus. (bouuuuh pauvre titi)

D'un autre côté, si je me sépare d'Harry, je resterais seul, triste, déprimé à vie… ( là il est bourré) …. Sans lui je suis perdu ! ( …no comment)… je ne verrais jamais mon enfant. ( ….)…. Et Draco en aura deux pour lui.

A moins qu'il ne rejette totalement le mien. ( le noyer serait plus exact)

Non, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Je refuse !

C'est décidé…… je vais retourner avec ce de Griffondor.( faut-il qu'il l'aime quand même )

Au même moment, dans le salon n°12, réflexion Malfoyienne 

Draco regardait la bouteille d'un air désespéré.

Elle lui faisait de l'œil, enfin du goulot depuis plusieurs jours…. Il avait bien succombé d'ailleurs….. au moins trois fois….. mais à la moindre goutte avalée, il allait vomir tripes et boyaux…… à la longue ça lasse…… surtout quand la bouteille ne descend pas d'un millilitre.

Dans le fond, comme ça, il se rapproche un peu de Harry, qui doit subir des nausées matin et soir…… car après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'il buvait…. De lui et de ses deux ENORMES problèmes…. Un aux cheveux graisseux et au nez crochu et un qui commence à GONFLER visiblement…… un héritier….. Draco Malfoy, dernier du nom et gay indécrottable ( la faute à Pansy Parkinson, elle l'a dégoûté de la gente féminine) allait avoir un héritier !

Un bébé qui va chialer pendant ses premiers mois, dont il va falloir s'occuper jours et nuits

, un bébé qui va sourire et rire à des parents qui ne l'éduqueront pas à l'endoloris, et qui ira redorer le nom des Malfoy en allant à Serpentard.

Tout à ses pensées, Draco ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait déjà pardonné à Harry, même si le problème 'Snapien' n'était pas encore résolu.

Fin du troisième chapitre ( le 4 est déjà **fait**, mais sa date de publication….. euuuuh, quand on aura avancé la suite ?)

N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça donne toujours envie d'écrire plus vite….. ( ça et la philo)


	4. Retrouvailles

**RAR :**

Merci à : **Rey, Onarluca, Nepheria, Egwene Al' Vere, vert emeraude** (merci et jespère que la suite te plaira autant !bisous), **mini pouce06** (reponse en direct !), **patdrue**(avec nous, c toujours tordu !lol), **lilou** (si les chaps mettent du tps a venir, fo se plaindre a fluffy !moi je mets en ligne quand elle me le dit !là jai lutté pour mettre le 4 ! enfin bon, la première partie est presque finie et la deuxième sera différente, mais jespère que vous aimerez toujours !bisousss), **Yami shino** (je tassure on ri autant quand on l'écrit ! on va bientôt faire un best of, a moins quon le mette a la fin…toutes les conneries qu'on trouve, histoire de vous faire rire un peu !lol !bisous), Son dita ( le chap est là et c elle qui fait les chap court puisque c elle qui les tape !na ! enfin bon, les chap de la 2e partie seront plus long, puisqu'on passera de chap de 2 pages à des chaps de 8 ou 9pages !celui-ci est encore plus court…lol !bisous)

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

**Le lendemain** ( désolé, j'ai perdu le compte des jours, on doit être genre…… on s'en fout.)

Draco et Severus transplanèrent en même temps ( que c'est pratique, on dirait des frères jumeaux ( sans le physique) Y sont-y pas meugnons ?) devant la maison d'Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir.

« - C'est une manie chez vous, de toujours être dans mes pattes ! » siffla froidement Sev.

« - Je pourrais vous dire la même chose… »

Draco soupira :

« - J'ai l'impression que nous avons pris la même décision. »

Severus soupira à son tour :

« - Sinon nous ne serions pas là.

-Je dis ça pour vous faire comprendre que nous allons devoir vivre ensemble ! » s'énerva le blond.

Severus lui lança un regard désespéré : ( il sait)

« - Je sais. ( tiens)

- Alors nous devrions peut-être tenter de s'entendre mieux que ça » ( draco powaaaaa)

Snape acquiesça.

Ils franchirent les derniers mètres les séparant de la porte et sonnèrent. ( bads boys powaaa)

Hermione vint ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en les voyant ensemble.

Puis elle se reprit et leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, avant de leur dire d'entrer.

Elle leur murmura :

« - Il vient de monter dans sa chambre. C'est en haut, première à droite au fond du couloir. »

Son regard devient menaçant :

« - Si vous le faîtes encore pleurer, je vous promets que vous ne serez jamais plus capable d'avoir d'enfants. »

Ils hochèrent la tête comme deux petits garçons pris en faute et montèrent sans attendre. ( mieux vaut éviter le dragon qui fume. Draco dormiens numcam titillandus.)

Arrivés devant la porte, ils se regardèrent, et Draco proposa :

« - La dernière fois qu'on a frappé, il est tombé dans les vapes ; on devrait peut-être entrer sans prévenir, et sans faire de bruit. »

Severus le regarda avec intérêt, puis lui fit un demi-sourire :

« - Vous n'êtes pas à Serpentard pour rien…. »

Ainsi, Draco tourna la poignée le plus silencieusement possible et poussa la porte suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent apercevoir le jeune homme.

Il était couché sur son lit. Il avait pris du poids, était plus soigné, et avait meilleure mine. ( si on ne prend pas en compte les larmes qui ne cessent de couler sur son visage.)

Il fixait un point invisible avec ses yeux floues et humides ( tssss, il a enlevé ses lunettes l'abruti… ça va encore lui baisser sa vue.)

Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre, le caressant doucement.

Ils se regardèrent et Draco poussa entièrement la porte.

Harry tourna la tête et se rassit brusquement.

Il ne trouva rien à dire, mais ses larmes redoublèrent.

Hésitant, Sev et Dray le rejoignirent et posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules.

Compréhension universelle : on est là, tout ira bien. ( ils auraient pu le dire à voix haute, quel bande de bouffon ces serpentards.)

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, puis Harry releva la tête après avoir discrètement séché ses larmes.

Il regarda ses amants sans avoir l'air de comprendre vraiment leur présence auprès de lui.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda enfin Severus.

« - Bon, je vais vous laisser parler, je reviens après. » dit Draco, bon prince.

Le maître de potion le remercia du regard.

Il attendit qu'il soit sortit pour reprendre, tandis qu'Harry avait baissé la tête : ( quel soumis ce gars)

Snape le força à le regarder dans les yeux :

« - Harry, je ne t'es pas encore pardonné de ne m'avoir rien dit. Mais sache….. ( ah, la c'est dur. La guimauve, c'est ce que les Serpentards ont le plus de mal à avaler.) ….. que je t'aime malgré tout. »

Blanc.

« - Et pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit pour l'enfant ? »

Harry le regarda bizarrement, et un instant, Snape retrouva son ancien élève insolent et provocateur. (miiiam) :

« - Genre j'ai eu le temps. »

Ca lui avait fait du bien de vivre quelques temps chez Hermione.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Harry qui reprend du poil de la bête, c'est trèèès mauvais, surtout dans une situation pareil. :

« - C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu le temps. » concéda-t-il. « Alors, explique moi tout depuis le début.

Le début ? » demanda Harry pour être sûr.

« - Je veux dire, les enfants…comment c'est possible ? »

Harry lui expliqua tout ce que lui avait dit le médecin ( c'est à dire pas grand chose) en appuyant bien sur le fait qu'il y avait deux bébés et qu'ils avaient deux pères différents, tout en sachant qu'ils n'avaient donc pas le même âge.

« - … Et pour connaître l'identité du père de chaque enfant, il faudrait faire d'autres exam… »

Severus ne le laissa pas finir. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

« - Je tiens à toi Harry, et ces enfants sont les bienvenus… même celui de Malfoy. »

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui :

« - Je t'aime Severus… pardonne moi… mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me séparer de l'un d'entre vous. »

Ils restèrent enlacés, savourant la présence de l'autre.

Au bout d'un temps incalculable, Snape desserra son étreinte ( mortel fufufu), fit un rapide baiser à Harry et se plongea dans ses yeux d'émeraude. ( fluffy va vomir.)

« -Harry » son regard descendit vers son ventre et il y approcha sa main. « Je peux ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire de bonheur, tout en hochant la tête. ( fluffy, toute pâlotte, y retourne. ( serait-elle enceinte elle aussi ? ( non non, allergique seulement)))

L'homme posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre, qui était devenue plus rond.

Il resta dans cette position pendant un moment, et embrassa de nouveau Harry avant de se lever.

« - Je pense que Malfoy veut te parler lui aussi… »

Il s'était fait plus distant.

« - Tu n'auras qu'à descendre avec lui après, il faut que je parle à Granger. » ( quelques excuses et remerciements à faire)

En sortant, il vit le blondinet adossé au mur d'en face, qui semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Snape fit apparaître une fiole de whisky. Il l'a tendit, mais Draco secoua la tête avec désespoir :

« - J'ai été ensorcelé…. Je ne peux plus rien boire avec de l'alcool. »

Snape prit un air compatissant. Ces derniers jours avaient du être très durs pour lui.

**A suivre…**

Encore un chapitre court…désolées…mais la suite viendra…euh…quand fluffy l'aura dit…donc ben, le 5,ce sera le dernier de la première partie…et il sera accompagné de l'épilogue parce qu'il doit faire 10lignes le pauvre !donc voila !

Bisous à tous et à toutes !

Et n'oubliez pas nos reviews…svp…ce sont nos drogues…et sans on ne peut plus avancer…lol

Merci !bisousssss


	5. Transformation

**Note de l'auteur** :kikou à tous ! alors, je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas le dernier de la première partie…encore un et l'épilogue et c'est fini…pour la première partie…

Je ne réponds pas aux reviews à cause de leur nouvelle règle idiote, mais je vous remercie tous et toutes ! ça nous à fait super plaisir de les lire !

Et **Onarluca, **désolée pour les commentaires, y'en aura toujours quelques uns mais on en a supprimé plein dans les chap à venir !

Encore merci à tout le monde ! et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chap aussi !

Chapitre 5 : Transformation.

Harry n'était qu'à son 6e mois de grossesse, mais il en avait marre ! MARRE ! Ma-rreuh !

Severus et Draco étaient insupportablement sur protecteurs ! S'il les écoutaient, ils passeraient la journée au lit ou dans un fauteuil.

En plus, ces deux-là ne se supportaient toujours pas, à part quand il s'agissait de le faire chier avec des conseils de bonne femme ou ……………de s'amuser, hem, ensemble, le soir.

En tout cas, être enceint de DEUX rejetons, c'était pas de la tarte.

Il se demandait toujours s'il 'agissait de deux filles, de deux garçons, un garçon et une fille ?

Mais l'ennuie dans ce dernier cas, à qui serait le garçon ?

Déjà que Severus et Draco se supportaient par miracle, le fait que l'un est un fils et l'autre non, serait une vraie catastrophe.

Ces mecs alors, quels abrutis.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bains, encore tout endormi ( ils s'étaient amusés tard hier au soir), il se sentait étrangement bizarre.

Déjà qu'en temps normal, il se trouvait toujours dérangé, il avait maintenant l'impression de s'apparenter à une baleine.

La lumière de la salle de bain lui fit mal au yeux.

Il se regarda sans faire attention dans le miroir.

« - AAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhHHH !** »

Trois secondes et demi après son hurlement, Draco et Severus surgirent, dérapages contrôlés, arrêt brusque contre la chambranle de la porte :

« - Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Harry ! »

Une forme humaine était étendue sur le tapis de bain.

« - Bordel. »

Quand Draco jurait c'était qu'il était vraiment fatigué.

« - T'en as pas marre de t'évanouir tout le temps ?

Il est évanoui, donc il ne peut pas t'entendre. » lui répliqua Severus, en se penchant vers son amant.

Il se figea.

« - Où plutôt, **elle** ne peut pas t'entendre.

Einh ? »

La flopée de juron que poussa Draco ne fut heureusement pas entendu des jeunes oreilles.

Harry se réveilla doucement ; il avait fait un horriiiiiiiiiiiiible cauchemar.

Mais heureusement, un cauchemar n'est pas réel.

De soulagement, il posa une main sur son torse.

…..Un soulèvement anormal au niveau du tee-shirt, un peu mou…..il tata……..

« - aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

« - Ah, il est réveillé…

Elle…… »

Le dernier mot lui donna envie de vomir….

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel……

Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son médecin, ou comment se sentir mal depuis le réveil.

« - Eh bien vous voyez madame Potter, vous allez les sortir assez facilement finalement. »

Il eut envie de le tuer… Surtout lorsque Draco en rajouta une couche :

« - On va pouvoir te trouver un petit nom en attendant…

« - C'est vrai qu'Harry, c'est pas très féminin comme prénom.

Severuuuuuuuuus. »

Les deux hommes sourirent innocemment :

« - Narcissa ?

« - Eileen ?

« - Les gars, vous avez fini avec les prénoms de vos mères ? »

Deux regards menaçants lui répondirent : les mères, terrain sacré…

« - Lily ? » proposa Harry d'un ton rêveur.

« - Leila ? » dit le médecin d'un ton hésitant. « - C'est le prénom de ma fille. » expliqua-t-il.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent.

« - Pourquoi pas. »

Harry revient sur terre :

« - Hé ho mais on s'en fout de ça ! Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je me retrouve en fille ! »

Le médecin eut un geste légèrement je-m'-en-foutiste :

« - Augmentation des hormones féminins, de grossesses…. Qui ont poussé votre corps à muter..enfin, à prendre une forme plus adapté…

En clair ?

Rooh, vous êtes le Survivant ! Expliquez votre cas entièrement relèverait du miracle… »

Il prit un air boudeur :

« - C'est pô juste…. »

Ricanement de ses deux amants :

« - Hé, en veilleuse vous deux ! S'il faut vraiment que je reste en fille jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse, on va revoir à la baisse le nombre de vos…câlins… »

Draco eut une moue catastrophée, heureusement Severus se contrôlait, même si ses lèvres étaient pincées, très pincées….

Les prochains mois allaient être tendus…..

A suivre…

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? dites nous si vous avez aimé ou pas !

bisous


	6. Accouchements et Séparations

Kikou à tous! Déjà, bonne année ! je devais mettre ce chap en ligne avant, mais j'ai pas eu le temps…

Ce chap est très très court et il contient lépilogue en plus ! mais la deuxième partie arrive vite ! le mois prochain !ya beaucoup plus de pages !promis ! bisoussssssss

Chapitre 6 : Accouchements et Séparations

L'accouchement pour le premier enfant, celui de Severus, se passa début Février, plus exactement le 2, à 2h25 du matin….ou comment commencer à faire chier ses parents dès la naissance.

Harry et Severus avaient réfléchi ensemble à plusieurs prénoms.

Si c'était une fille, elle s'appellerait Leena, pour un garçon, Tony.

Ce fut une fille, et Severus en fut complètement gaga dès qu'il la vit.

Elle avait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux bleu-gris semblaient le regarder d'un air arrogant. ( genre qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Mamaaaaaan)

Severus soupira, encore une qui allait le faire chier avec son foutu caractère potterrien…..

Harry se reposait, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il allait recommencer le mois suivant……

Avec une petite Emelia, ou un petit Killian.

Malheureusement, leur bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, car Fudge en personne se déplaça le soir même à la maternité, entouré d'une nuée d'Auror.

Il emmena Leena sans que personne ne le sache.

Le lendemain, il était déjà trop tard.

A cette nouvelle, Harry s'évanouit alors que Severus entra dans une colère noir(comme ses cheveux ( l'oréaaaal)), comme on ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant :

« - OU EST MA FILLE ! FUDGE JE VAIS VOUS TUER MOI-MÊME SI VOUS NE NOUS LA RENDEZ PAS ! »

Fudge recula précipitamment, laissant les Aurors s'avancer :

« - M. Snape, calmez-vous voyons. Votre enfant est désormais entre de bonnes mains. Un couple l'élèvera comme s'il était le sien. Vous devez comprendre que votre enfant est beaucoup trop puissant, c'est pour cela que l'on a été obligé de détruire sa source.

VOUS EN AVEZ FAIT UN **CRACMOL ?**

Non, non, bien sûr que non, juste un moldu. »

Severus s'avança, baguette en main :

« - Fudge-je-vais-vous-tu-er….. »

Le courageux ministre s'enfui en courant.

Draco, qui essayait infructueusement de réanimer Harry, se redressa soudainement, beaucoup plus pâle :

« - Mais alors, ils vont prendre mon enfant aussi ? »

Pour cela, il fallut attendre le 13 Mars, à 6h57 du matin.

Une toute petite blonde-crevette aux yeux verts, nommée Emelia.

Ils ne purent rien faire d'autres que de la regarder partir, les ordres du ministère étant bien trop clair…… Voldemort aurait sans problème pu s'en emparer….

Harry tomba en dépression, Severus et Draco le suivirent de près mais Dumbledore vint encore faire chier son monde en les remettant sur pied de force : il leur offrit à chacun un emploi à Poudlard.

Et les années passèrent…..

Epilogue

« - Harry ! »

Le séduisant Survivant se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de son mari.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? Ma classe va commencer et en plus, j'ai les griffondor-serpentard de 7e année. » ( autant dire : faut pas que je sois en retard si je veux retrouver quelques élèves encore vivant.)

« - Fudge nous appelle au Ministère.

Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut encore ce gros con ! »

( visiblement, il lui tenait toujours rancune.)

« - J'en sais rien, mais Dumbledore insiste pour qu'on y aille. Severus est déjà dans son bureau.

« - J'arrive. » ( ça me souuuuuule)

Ils ne se doutaient vraiment pas de ce qui les attendait.

**Fin de la 1ère partie.**

**Vous en avez pensez quoi ? une review s'il vous plait….merci.**

**bisousssssssss**


	7. OS: Suicide

Note des folles : désolées pour le retard ! Promis la suite arrive… euh, le mois prochain ? Par contre, comme il est très long, ben la suite….. ; euh, voilà quoi.

Bonne lecture et grooooooos bisous TT ( ça vient des bisounours ça eurk)

N'oubliez pas les reviews pleaseu

Suicide. ( Tentative, ou la Honte du Survivant.(ou l'échec foireux de Potter/ La connerie de Potter qui n'a jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard et qui aurait mieux fait.))

Cela faisait quelques années qu'Harry était venu s'installer à Poudlard en tant que Professeur avec ses deux amants.

Quelques années où ses filles avaient dû grandir sans lui, sans même être au courant de son existence.

A vrai dire, malgré les années, il ne s'était jamais remis de la séparation.

Et ces derniers temps, c'était pire.

Ses filles venaient de fêter leur 3e anniversaire.

Elles devaient savoir parler, marcher….. entrer en maternelle… se faire des amis.

L'image d'un mini-Ron et d'une mini-Hermione s'immisça dans son esprit, le faisant involontairement sourire.

Pourtant, il était bien décidé à en finir.

Depuis un moment, la tour d'astronomie lui faisait de l'œil, et aujourd'hui, il était décidé à accepter son invitation.

µµµ

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci.

Tous les élèves, même les couples, devaient dormir.

Harry se pencha légèrement.

Le sol, plus de 50 mètres plus bas, lui paraissait très attirant.

Avec une dernière pensée pour Severus, Draco et ses filles, Harry se laissa tomber.

µµµ

« - Alors ? »

Draco secoua la tête ; Harry n'était nulle part.

Les lèvres de Severus se pincèrent.

Où est-ce que cet abruti avait-il pu encore passé ?

« - En tout cas, il n'a pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité, elle est encore dans le coffre. »

Neville ( récemment promu professeur de botanique), arriva en courant :

« - Je l'ai vu ! Il partait vers la tour d'astronomie. »

Sans se concerter, Draco et Severus partirent en courant.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine, le plus vite possible.

S'ils étaient suffisamment rapide, alors peut-être que….

µµµ

Ils arrivèrent devant la façade Nord, et portèrent tout de suite leur regard en hauteur.

Harry était bien là, flottant à 3 mètres du sol.

Draco éclata de rire :

« - Harry la honte ! T'as jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ou quoi ! »

Harry, animé comme un SD, avec la tête bougonne et les gros poings activités de bas en haut à la vitesse de la lumière, grognait :

« - riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« - Ah, il est pas content. » murmura Draco, toujours hilare.

« - Je lui avais pourtant dit de lire ce foutu bouquin. Après son mariage, Miss Granger n'allait pas continuer à le materner et à lui donner toujours les réponses ! »

« - Enfin, d'un certain côté, heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas lu. Comme ça, il ne s'est pas ouvert les veines, ou utilisé une autre connerie du même genre. »

« - Faîtes moi redescendre ! »

« - Hm, le problème Harry, c'est que le sort est impossible à renverser. Il ne te lâchera que lorsque tu n'auras vraiment plus envie de te suicider. »

« - Mais ça va prendre des années ! Je vais crever avant ! »

« - A nous de faire en sorte que non … » murmura Severus.

« - En plus, il a cours demain. Je pense que l'excuse ' n'est pas capable d'assurer son cours pour tentative foireuse de suicide et blocage par un sort vicieux' soit très adulte. »

« - M'en fous ! Veux mourir ! Je veux mes filles ! »

« - Nous aussi Harry. »

« - Mais on ne peut pas. Voldemort est encore trop puissant. »

« - Peut-être… un jour…. »

Harry regarda ses amants.

Ils étaient tous les deux affectés aussi par la disparition de leurs filles. Mais ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer, de ne pas le faire souffrir davantage.

Et puis au moins, où qu'elles soient, elles étaient heureuses.

Harry voulait le croire.

Fudge ne les aurait jamais placé dans des mauvaises familles, s'ils tenaient à vivre jusqu'à la fin de son mandat.

Pourtant…

« - Je voudrais tellement qu'elles soient là, avec nous… »

Ses larmes ne furent pas retenu par le sort.

Et soudainement il tomba, atterrissant brutalement sur les fesses.

« - Aie aie aie vous auriez pu m'amortir quand même. »

« - C'est ta punition. Soit heureux que le sort t'ai libéré aussi vite, je connais un élève qui est resté une semaine comme ça. »

« - Ah ? qui ? »

«- Draco. »

Ce dernier rougit aussitôt.

« - J'avais pas encore lu l'Histoire de Poudlard à cette époque. »

« - Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je n'en est pas du tout entendu parler. »

« - Les profs l'ont caché, ils ont dit que j'étais à l'infirmerie et j'avais un sort d'invisibilité sur moi. C'était en troisième année, lors de la mort de ma demi-sœur. »

« - Tu avais une demi-sœur ? »

« - La honte de la famille. Enfin, d'après mon père… Il avait qu'à se contrôler aussi. »

Harry préféra ne pas demander comment elle était morte.

Après tout, toutes les familles de sang pur avait plusieurs cadavres dans leurs placards, et mieux valait ne pas y toucher.

Draco l'aida à se relever :

« - Allez viens, on va allez noyer tout ça dans une petite bouteille. »

« - On prend dans le placard de Severus, c'est lui qui a les meilleures. »

« - Il faut dire que moi, au moins, je leur laisse le temps de vieillir, aux bouteilles. »

Fin.

Note : yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu fluffy a pas mit de fin mélancolique ! comment ça se fait ? Eh bien, quand on écoute en même temps ' le bisou des bisounours', je vous dis pas que ça casse un peu l'ambiance. Trop de guimauve ! oskouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur nanie est à fond dedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans !

Snifou, fluffy me met des musiques à me suicider !elle veut me déprimer la folle !


	8. Connaissance

**Note des auteurs** : Voici le premier chapitre de la seconde partie…on espère que ça vous plaira parce que c'est tout à fait un autre registre…le second chapitre arrivera d'ici…deux mois…puisque vous noterez que celui-ci fait pages (un record pour nanie nouche !)

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous faire des réclamations et à nous dire ce que vous en pensez…gros bisoussssssssssssssss**

**2ème Partie : 2ème Génération**

**Chapitre 1 : Connaissance**

La jeune fille blonde soupira. A côté d'elle, sa copine brune la regarda d'un air moqueur.

Pourtant, c'était la deuxième qui était surnommé Boule de nerfs. La blonde était gentiment surnommée Boule de poils.

Elles étaient toutes deux assises devant un bureau et semblaient attendre patiemment ( hum HUM) qu'on s'occupe d'elles.

Nerveuses, elles avaient l'impression de s'être fait enlever, mais leurs kidnappeurs semblaient très officiels…. Comment dire…. Politiciens.

Elles avaient appris lors d'une bagarre avec une bande de jeunes qui les avaient agressés qu'elles possédaient des pouvoirs, mais depuis qu'on les avait amenés ici, personne ne s'était occupé d'elles.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, et un petit homme débonnaire entra :

« - Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. »

Regards noirs.

« - Auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de nous dire ce qu'on fout ici ! » demanda la jeune fille brune en colère.

« -Tut tut tut 'Ei', tu ne peux pas faire une phrase aussi politiquement correcte et mettre le verbe 'foutre' à l'intérieur.

-C'est pour bien montrer mon humeur et mes positions, 'lian'. »

Elles haussèrent les épaules de concert.

L'homme paru déstabilisé. Mais il se reprit :

« - Je m'appelle Fudge, je suis l'actuel ministre de la magie.

« - Et moi je suis la reine d'angleterre, mais c'est pas grave on vous en veut pas. » dit Ei.

« - Quand à moi, je suis la ministre des bouffons dans votre genre. » dit Lian.

La blonde semblait légèrement plus acerbe.

« - Mesdemoiselles, reprit l'homme sans se lasser, vous avez aujourd'hui utilisé vos pouvoirs magiques en présence de moldus. Je sais que vous pensiez sûrement être en sécurité en territoire français, mais même là-bas, vous êtes toujours des étudiantes de premier cycle anglaises.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

-Je crois que la question est : c'est quoi 'premier cycle ?' » demanda la brune, un peu plus pratique. »

L'homme haussa les sourcils :

« - Vous n'avez pas encore dix-sept ans n'est-ce pas ? »

Deux regards noirs le foudroyèrent instantanément :

« - SI ! »

« - Ah oui, et depuis quand ?

-Depuis un moment. » dit la blonde en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Etrangement, ce comportement paru familier au ministre, mais il ne sut pas pourquoi.

« - Quand êtes-vous nées exactement ? » demanda-t-il aimablement.

Les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard : c'est pas un pervers on peut lui dire tu crois ?

« - 2 Février. » dit la brune à contre-cœur.

« - 13 Mars. » cracha la blonde.

Fudge perdit soudainement toutes ses bonnes couleurs.

« - Êtes-vous françaises ?

-Non. » dit la brune, décidée à en finir au plus vite. « Nous sommes toutes les deux nées en Angleterre mais nos parents ont déménagé en France avant notre 1 an.

Fudge devint encore plus pâle :

« - Êtes-vous sœurs ?

-? Non.

-Pas que je sache. » fit aimablement la blonde. ( elle avait remarqué que le vieux commençait à tourner de l'œil et voulait ajouter de l'eau au moulin.)

Loin de le rassurer, cette phrase lui fit péter les plombs :

« - Weasley, appelez Dumbledore immédiatement ! »

Il sortit en courant et pestant.

Le silence revint.

Ei coula un regard vers sa copine :

« - T'as compris quelque chose toi ?

-On n'est pas à l'asile des fous ici ?

-…. Possible, le vieux avait l'air d'avoir un sacré grain…..hé merde t'as vu l'heure !

-Nan j'ai pas ma montre.

-Ca fais combien de fois que je te dis de la prendre le matin, sale chienne !

-Ta gueule vieux rat ! »

Une bataille acharnée à coup d'ongles et un peu de dents s'ensuivit.

Jusqu'à…

« - Aïeuuuuu, t'es pas gentille tu m'as fait mal !AAAAH regarde je saigne ! »

La blonde eut l'air suspicieuse :

« - Mais c'est rien du tout, tu saignes même pas !

-Mais si regarde !… regarde !

-Pas la peine d'appuyer dessus, ça sortira pas pour autant.

-Raaaah tais-toi !

-J'te proute….. Nan vraiment, il est quelle heure ?

-7h30.

-On va se faire tuer.

-Ca c'est une litote.

-Mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

-Ils vont fouiller toute la ville.

-……… »

Lian semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Ei la regarda.

Et entendit un chant.

(- Il était une bergère, et ron et ron, petit patapon….

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une chanson abrutie.

-Oui mais pourquoi celle là ?

-C'est la seule qui me soit venue à l'esprit……

-……..

-……..

-Euuuh, je me trompe ou t'as pas bougé les lèvres pendant qu'on parlait ?

-Bah, et toi alors.

-…..

-M'approche pas E.T !Rentre téléphone maison !

-Trop conne.

-Je fais passer le temps comme je peux.)

* * *

« - Ah vous voilà enfin ! Alors, c'est la porte à droite. Allez-y moi j'en ai marre, vous comprendrez bien tout seul ! »

Les trois hommes regardèrent le ministre de la magie s'enfuir d'un air éberlué.

Il devenait fou le pauvre, trop de travail sans doute.

« - Bon, nous sommes là, alors allons-y. » fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte indiquée.

Il fut vite rejoint par ses deux amants.

« - Je ne sais pas à quoi nous allons avoir affaire, mais c'est d'une grande force magique. » constata Draco.

Ils entrèrent et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix : deux jeunes filles étaient assises devant un bureau.

(- C'est qui ceux-là ? T'as vu la tête qu'ils ont ? » dit Ei.

Je sais pas mais comme ça, on dirait qu'ils ont un balai coincé dans le cul. )

Ei pouffa, ce qui fit revenir les trois hommes à la réalité.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, miss…. ? » demanda froidement Severus.

« - Dollot. Vous avez l'air ( - d'avoir un balai dans le cul) coincé ! »

Le professeur lui lança un de ses regards noirs, qui faisaient frémir même les enseignants de Poudlard.

« - Et vous êtes… ? » demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son regard.

« - Severus Snape. Professeur de Potion à Poudlard. » ( pou-du-lard ?)

« - Moi c'est Harry Potter, Professeur de Sortilège.

« - Draco Malfoy, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

La blonde pouffa à son tour. (- Poudlard en force, nyark nyark nyark.)

« -Et, c'est quoi Poudlard ? »

« -D'où venez-vous pour ne pas connaître Poudlard ? » demanda Harry, extrêmement surpris que des personnes si « puissantes » soient si « ignorantes ».

(-C'est une manie chez les vieux de poser des questions pour répondre à d'autres !

-En plus, ils me saoulent ces bouffons !

-'Ei', arrête un peu avec ce vocabulaire de cité, je te jure que ça fais vulgaire.

-Toi on dirait une petite bourgeoise coincée.

-Ça c'est de l'insulte. Je te rappelle, à tout hasard, que je n'ai pas le symbole de ralliement des bourges, puisque de toute façon, je ne supporte pas les écharpes.

-Tu es une bourge sauvage nyark nyark nyark.

-Crétine.)

Ei souffla.

« -De Vernon, en France.

-Là où il n'y a aucun pouvoir magique, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! » s'énerva Lian.

Severus sortit en attrapant Draco au passage et en laissant Harry avec les filles.

« -Draco, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Quoi ? J'y comprends rien moi !

-Réfléchis, elles ont d'immenses pouvoirs, elles ont vécu chez les moldus, l'une est blonde, l'autre a les cheveux noirs… On nous demande tous les trois et Fudge dit que c'est le bordel et il pète un câble (franchement, depuis qu'il côtoie Harry et Draco, son vocabulaire laisse à désirer…) !

-T'as oublié qu'elles ont un caractère de merde ! ( ça te rappelle quelqu'un einh Draco ? ( le super argument qui tue : ' mais si chéri regarde, elle ont un caractère de merde !') Mais…tu penses que ça serait possible ?

-Il faudrait en être sûr…Il faut leur demander leur âge et leur date de naissance…

-…Si elles ont été adoptées et si elles sont sœurs… »

Ils se regardèrent d'un air soucieux avant de rejoindre Harry et les deux jeunes filles.

« -On aimerait vous poser quelques questions, si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

(-Parce qu'on a le choix peut-être… ?)

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

-Tout d'abord, quel âge avez-vous ?

-17ans »répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

« -Et depuis quand ? »

(-Ils en ont pas marre de toujours poser les même questions !

-Faut croire que non ! Allez, juste pour la forme !Je commence comme d'hab !)

« -Le 2 Février.

-Le 13 Mars.

Severus et Draco s'assirent sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Harry comprit enfin et préféra les imiter avant de tomber dans les vapes.

Draco continua tout de même à poser ses questions :

« -Vous êtes sœurs ?

-On a déjà répondu à Mr le ministre de la bêtise alors pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander à lui ? » s'énerva la brune.

« -Enfin, j'ai cru que tu leur dirais jamais ! » souffla la blonde.

« -Surveillez votre langage Mesdemoiselles ! » dit Severus.

« -Pour le ministre, elles ont pas spécialement tort… » fit Draco en souriant.

« -Draco ! » s'indigna Severus.

Le blond lui sourit.

« -C'est pour rire Sev…

-Il faut qu'on aille parler à Fudge ! »fit-il sans faire attention à Drake.

Ils partirent, laissant les jeunes filles seules.

Après que tout soit éclaircit, ils reprirent le chemin menant aux filles.

« -C'est ce qu'on pensait… » commença Severus.

« -…Ce sont nos filles… » finit Draco.

Harry restait pensif, il venait de retrouver ses filles. Malgré cela, il ne savait pas comment leur expliquer, ni comment leur annoncer, qu'à cause de leurs pouvoirs, elles ne pourraient plus jamais revoir leur famille d'adoption, ni même leurs amis.

Ses deux amants le regardèrent :

« Tu ne nous fais pas une crise d'hystérie ! C'est pas le moment. »

Harry soupira. Ils entrèrent dans la salle qu'ils avaient quittée peu de temps avant.

« -Ah ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Lian.

« -Surveillez votre langage jeune fille. » Dit Severus.

« -Sev ! » le rappela le blond.

Le plus vieux grogna.

(-Quel bougon celui-là…

-C'est clair, il doit pas être drôle tous les jours…

- Je plains ses gosses.)

« -Nous aimerions vous parler de quelque chose de très important… » commença Dray.

Elles hochèrent la tête.

(- Ils se sont gourés et on peut rentrer ? » murmura Lian

- Hé, c'est moi l'optimiste ici.)

« -En réalité, vous faites partie de ce monde, là où la magie existe… »

Ei et Lian se regardèrent.

(-Ils sont fous !)

« -Vous êtes sœurs. » continua le professeur de potion.

(-Là je crois qu'ils ont carrément fumé la moquette !

-Et le papier peint en même temps…).

« -Et tous les trois, nous sommes vos parents » termina Harry.

Elles fixèrent les trois hommes :

« -D'un, nous ne sommes pas nées le même jour..

-De deux, les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, c'est pas sorcier !

-Et de trois, vous êtes complètement fêlés ou quoi ? » s'exclama Ei.

« - Ca, c'est la délicatesse de Ei. » dit la blondinette avec humour.

« - Je t'emmerde. » rétorqua Ei d'un ton chantant.

Draco et Severus se regardèrent, choqués :

« - C'est quoi ce langage ! »

Semi-sourire sadique des filles :

« - C'est le langage de la cité, qu'est-ce tu crois !

Ouais c'est clair on est des wesh grave ! »

Fou rire des filles.

« - Hum, tu crois qu'elles se foutent de nous ? » demanda Draco à Severus.

« - Je pense,… j'espère. »

Pendant ce temps là, Harry était en train de se rouler par terre, mort de rire.

Visiblement, ses filles avaient hérité de son humour… particulier.

Le sourire sadique de Severus les arrêta.

« - Euh, Severus ? » demanda prudemment Harry. « Tu as une idée ? »

Le sourire s'accentua :

« - On va leur prouver qu'on est leurs parents…. Avec une méthode bien moldue.

-Je refuse d'aller dans le monde moldu ! » s'exclama Draco.

-Qui t'a parlé de monde moldu ? » intervient Severus « Ils ont aussi tout ce qu'il faut à Ste mangouste.

-Et tu veux parler de quoi exactement ? » demanda Harry.

« - Des prises de sang voyons. »

Les ricanements des filles cessèrent aussitôt. ( elles se parlaient jusque là télépathiquement.)

« - Comment ça prise de sang ? » demanda Lian d'une voix un peu plus aigu que d'ordinaire.

Ei quant à elle, était déjà agrippée à son bras, une mine paniquée sur le visage :

« -Non j'veux paaaas ! Tu peux pas laisser faire ça Lian ! Empêche-les !

-Calme Ei, c'est toi la plus vieille. ( et puis, j'ai aussi peur que toi.) »

Severus s'expliqua gentiment ( sadiquement oui !) :

« - Avec des prises de sang, on pourra ainsi voir l'adn, et donc vous serez si vous êtes vraiment nos filles.

-Et si on vous croyait sur paroles ? » tenta Ei, dans une ultime tentative désespérée.

« - Ei ! T'as pas honte !

-Qu'est-ce que l'honneur si ça me permet d'être sauvée !

-Tu vas pas mourir abuses pas !

-Je vais _saigner. »_ dit Ei comme si c'était pire.

« - Ca te gêne pas pourtant d'habitude. »

Ei eut l'élégance de paraître gênée :

« - Oh ta gueule. »

Severus avait l'air suspicieux.

_Quoi, c'est ma fille ? Vous êtes sûr ? _

La dernière phrase de la blonde lui avait aussi parut bizarre, mais Harry parla avant lui :

« - Hm Severus, quand tu dis prises de sang, tu veux dire……même nous ? »

Il avait l'air catastrophé :

« - Oui. » répondit son amant/ tortionnaire, l'envoyant rejoindre ses enfants par terre en train de supplier.

« - Allons-y maintenant. »

« - Relevez vos manches gauches s'il vous plaît. » ordonna l'infirmière.

Severus grimaça, ainsi que Ei, mais sans doute pour des raisons fort différentes :

« - On pourrait pas… » commencèrent-ils en même temps, avant de se regarder d'un air interloqué.

« - Pourrions nous utiliser notre bras droit plutôt ? » demanda poliment Severus.

« - Non. » rétorqua la vieille peau, euh, pardon l'infirmière. « Les prises de sang magiques indisposent le bras pendant quelques jours, alors comme vous êtes droitier….

- Quoi, mais elle est folle ! » hurla Ei.

Pâle, Lian hocha la tête.

« - Et bien , expliqua la vieille, on ne nous a jamais appris à faire de piqûre alors on fait comme on peut… »

Elle agrémenta sa phrase d'un geste vif qui montrait la brutalité et l'incertain résultat d'une prise de sang magique.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » réclama Lian, les yeux un peu fous.

Ei était déjà déconnectée.

Harry et Draco étaient guère mieux.

« - Finissons-en. » dit Severus, les lèvres plus pincées que jamais. ( il a la trouiiiiiille)

« - Bien, commençons par la jeune fille brune. Elle pourra s'évanouir après.

-NOOOOON ! » hurla Ei

« - Voyons, ne faîtes pas l'enfant. » dit la vieille alors que deux internes la saisissaient, tellement elle se débattait.

« - NOOOOOON . »

La vieille lui fit remonter sa manche et…. Oups.

Comment obtenir le silence en une leçon…..

Les yeux de Severus se resserrèrent alors que Lian se détournait en sifflotant.

« - Ei, c'est quoi ça ? »

La jeune fille oublia un instant sa position gênante :

« - Hé ho on a pas gardé Doby ensemble. Alors je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler Ei.

-Ce n'est pas ton prénom ? » demanda le maître des potions, surpris.

-Non ! Et puis, ce n'est pas le sujet !.. oups. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle reportait toute l'attention sur son bras :

« - Bon, on est pas là pour parler de mes amours avec mon animal métallique le cutter, alors faîtes-moi cette prise de sang et qu'on en finisse. ( _- _Lian si t'ouvres la bouche je te bute.

-Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? - Le droit de vivre. – Pas terrible je l'ai déjà. – Alors, j'arrête de te griffer pendant une semaine.)

Lian inspecta rapidement ses mains, où l'on voyait de nombreuses traces de griffures. ( - Ok, je prends.)

La prise de sang se fit finalement dans un silence tendu, pendant que les yeux de Draco louchaient discrètement sur les bras de sa fille, pour être sûr qu'elle ne faisait pas la même chose.

Harry évanouit, les deux couples pères-filles attendaient patiemment les résultats.

Draco et Lian se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, le même maintien raide et la tête haute, jusqu'au petit sourire narquois et sadique.

« - Alors, dit Lian, il est possible que vous soyez mon père ? Pourtant, vous avez l'air tellement coincé du cul et aristo que j'imagine avec peine que vous puissiez vouloir me retrouver. Généralement, les aristo gardent leurs mômes pour les endoctriner, et se débarrassent des bâtards. Mais peut-être votre héritier est-il décédé. » ( -Oulà Lian, détends toi ou je te mords. Je sais que t'as pas aimé la prise de sang mais quand même.

-Occupes toi de ton père et me fait pas chier ! Je règle mes comptes !

- Continues ça m'éclate.)

Draco soupira d'un air dramatique :

« - Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autre héritier que vous. En plus, vous me ressemblez beaucoup. ( Lian grimaça, il lui renvoyait en plein visage son statut d'aristo et son état de coincé du cul.) Mais je vous raconterais ma vie plus tard. Je vous ai dit mon nom, dites-moi au moins le vôtre. »

Lian bouda. Son « père » était plus chiant ( fort, mais pour elle c'est chiant) qu'il n'en avait l'air :

« - Je m'appelle Eliane Whitewinter, et je ne prendrais jamais votre nom, monsieur Malfoy. »

Il lui refit le coup du petit sourire narquois énervant, du style, _mais oui mais oui ma petite, on verra ça._

De l'autre côté, Ei ne s'en sortait pas vraiment mieux.

C'était le silence pur et simple depuis tout à l'heure, mais Severus semblait décidé à régler ses comptes :

« - J'attends toujours ta réponse.

-Une réponse ? Vous m'avez posé une question ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

Le regard glacé de Sev se posa sur elle, mais, question d'hérédité, ça ne marchait pas plus que ça.

« - Bon, dit-elle, excédée, je m'amuse avec mon ami le cutter bordel ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire la sca-ri-fi-ca-tion quand même ? »

La baffe partit aussitôt.

Et le regard de Ei se fit beaucoup plus dur :

« - Même ma mère ne me frappe pas. Et vous n'êtes pas mon père !

-Euh, Ei ? » tenta Lian.

« - Quoi ! »

La brunette se sentait vraiment énervée.

« - Non Ei, arrête. Arrête, ne fais pas voler Harry ! Calmes toi ! »

Le corps d'Harry se soulevait à plus de deux mètres du sol.

Severus avait la bouche ouverte comme une carpe :

« - Mais mais…. »

« - Einan ! » cria la blonde.

« - Je me casse, j'en ai marre. »

Aussitôt, le corps d'Harry tomba sur Severus.

« - Attends-moi ! » dit Lian en lui courant après.

Les trois hommes restèrent sans bouger, pétrifiés par la colère de Ei.

« - Bon » dit Lian d'un ton ennuyé. « Comment on fait pour rentrer ?

J'en sais rien. On n'a qu'à essayer de penser à rentrer, c'est tout.

Je pense pas que ce soit aussi simpliste.

Essayons quand même.

Ok. »

Atterrissage dans un endroit inconnu :

« - Eliane ?

-Voui ? »

Petite voix d'ange innocent.

« - Par pur HASARD, t'aurais pas voulu faire un petit détour avant de rentrer, genre au JAPON ?

-Méheuuu.

-Bon allez, il est déjà tard. Vu que maintenant on peut se transporter où on veut, je propose qu'on rentre chez nous et qu'on revienne faire un tour au Japon plus tard.

-Méheuuu….. d'accord. Mes parents vont être hyper fâchés.

-Bah et les miens alors ! »

A suivre…

Euh, alors ? c'est comment ? pas trop déçu ? vous nous haïssez pour avoir fait ça de notre fic ? hein ? ou ou ? y'a quelqu'un ?

Please, une review, pour savoir si on continue ou pas…

Bisoussss


	9. Pétage de câble et bienvenue

**Note de nanie et fluffy** : enfin le chapitre 2 ! et oui, je sais, vous l'avez longtemps attendu mais il est la pour le bonheur du plus grand nombre( ça c'est de la philo ! comme quoi je suis quand meme les cours !)

On espère que ça vous plaira ! bisous à tous !

Chapitre 2 : Pétage de câble et.. Bienvenue dans le monde magique 

Les filles se séparèrent durant la 'téléportation' du retour, n'habitant pas le même village de merde, oups campagne.

Eliane frappa doucement avant d'entrer. Vu l'heure, elle allait se faire tuer…

La lumière était encore allumée, ses parents devaient l'attendre, morts d'inquiétude !

Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas appelé les poulets…oups la police. ( mon dieu, voilà le langage de Einan qui ressort, quelle sale gamine celle-là !).

Elle les trouva devant la télé, l'air serein :

« -Coucou…désolée d'être en retard, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes… »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle, l'air ébahit.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

« -Merci pour la blague pourrit mais c'est pas le moment ! »

Sa mère se pencha vers son mari pour lui murmurer, mais Lian l'entendit parfaitement :

« -Tu crois que c'est un mauvais coup des voisins ?

« -Je ne sais pas…

« -On devrait peut-être prévenir la police… »

Là, Eliane le sentit très mal. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier, vers sa chambre.

Ouvrit la porte…

Et crut hurler.

Sa chambre s'était transformée en un bureau, toutes ses affaires avaient disparu.

Putain, ma chambre ! Mon papier peint, mes mangas, mon chat, mon kimono ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je vais les buter ces putains de bordel de merde de sorciers !

Elle se retourna et vit son frère qui lui barrait le chemin.

Déjà qu'habituellement il n'était pas aimable, mais là il avait l'air carrément menaçant !

« -Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous ici !

« -Je…je…euh… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux soudainement. D'ailleurs elle pleurait bel et bien…

Elle venait de comprendre que les sorciers, bien qu'elle ignore comment, avaient réussi à effacer de la mémoire de sa famille tout souvenir d'elle.

Mais… Peut-être avaient-ils oubliés ses amis…

Elle se téléporta sans attendre devant la maison de sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne la reconnut pas non plus.

Dire qu'elles s'étaient vues, il n'y a pas quatre heures…

Einan se transporta auprès d'elle.

« - Les enculés ! LA BANDE DE BÂTARDS ! »

« -Oui Einan, je comprends ton problème. C'est une jolie surprise n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Mes cassetteeeeeeeeees ! Mes mangaaaaaaaaaaas ! Mon rat ! Mon kimono ! »

« - Mes mangaaaaaaaaaaaas, mes DVD, mon chaaaaaaaaaat. ! Mon kimono !

« - Mon amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

« - ? Lequel ? »

« - Ben mon cutter qu'est-ce tu crois ! »

« - Einan………

« - Tu crois qu'on peut aller en acheter un, là maintenant ?

« - Ei, il est 9h du soir.

« - Et on est dehors comme des clochardes, sans parents, sans amies, sans toit pour l'hiver…….

« -Oulà, tu digresses là….

« - Pas du tout, c'est tout à fait approprié.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

« - Les tuer ? Peut-être que ça ramènera la mémoire de nos familles ?

« - Bonne idée, j'en envie de me défouler »

Eliane attrapa sa main :

« - Je t'aime, tu sais.

« - Oui, moi aussi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

« - Dommage que personne ne puisse nous voir…… »

« - De quelle école ils parlaient déjà ?

« - Poudulard…. Ou un truc comme ca…… Potde lard ?…….

« - Poudlard.

« - Ouuh Ei, quelle mémoire ! Tu m'impressionnes là !

« - Appelle-moi maître.

« - On va pas être d'accord là……

« - Poudlard ! Téléportation immédiate !

« - Vive le club Dorothée et les Powers Rangers…..

« - C'était pas Sailor Moon ? »

Elles atterrirent avec fracas dans une immense salle.

Atterrir est bien le mot.

Elles tombèrent littéralement du plafond, qui se révéla être après examen une représentation du ciel.

« - C'est une salle à ciel ouvert ? C'est sympa ici….

« - Ei, je crois que l'on a un autre problème……

« - Einh, quoi ? »

Ei baissa les yeux, pour regarder autour d'elle.

La salle était immense, car c'était une salle à manger.

Et pire que tout, des gens étaient EN TRAIN d'y manger !

« - Oups. » murmura Ei, qui sentit son corps se tendre.

Beaucoup trop de gens ici……

La salle contenait quatre grandes tables, avec au moins…… beaucoup trop d'adolescents à chacune d'elles.

« - On dirait une école. » chuchota Eliane.

« - Pire, » lui répondit Einan sur le même ton. « Un internat. »

« - En effet mesdemoiselles. » dit une voix légèrement chevrotante ?

Elle appartenait à un vieux à l'air lunatique et aux vêtements complètement folklos.

« - Ei, je crois que c'est un hôpital psychiatrique…. »

« - Ceci est une école. Une école de magie, où l'on ne peut généralement pas transplaner comme ça. Et en tant que directeur de Poudlard, je voudrais vous demander la raison de votre présence ici. »

Ei resta silencieuse, pendant que les yeux d'Eliane faisaient le tour de la pièce.

« - Trouvé ! »

Elle pointait du doigt l'entrée de la salle, où trois hommes venaient d'apparaître.

« - On est venu pour les tuer. » dit-elle fraîchement.

Le vieux haussa un sourcil :

« - Ça serait dommage, ces hommes font partis de mon corps professoral et ça m'ennuierait beaucoup de devoir chercher de nouveaux professeurs à la fin de l'année scolaire. »

(- Ah c'est pas encore fini chez eux ? La meeeeeeeeeeerde !

Vive la France !)

Harry, Draco et Severus ( bah vi, c'est eux), se rapprochèrent de leurs filles.

Harry donnait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer incessamment sous peu, même si pour l'instant, il dévisageait ses filles avec intensité.

« - Excusez-nous pour notre retard Albus, nous avons eu un petit problème.

« - Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Vous connaissez ces jeunes filles ?

« - Hum, c'est justement le petit soucis dont parlait Fudge. » dit aimablement Severus.

(- J'adore ton père ! » s'exclama Lian.

« - Sûrement pas autant que moi !

« - Oh, tu veux le buter en priorité alors ?

« - J'attends que ça. Toi tu t'occupes de ton père et on se charge du dernier à deux.

« - Okiiii)

« - Au fait ! » s'exclama Lian comme si elle venait d'y penser, « - Vous avez pas un sortilège de mort dans votre magie ?

« - Si. Dit sérieusement le vieux. Mais on ne l'apprend pas dans cette école.  
« - Bon bah on va devoir changer d'école alors. » dit légèrement Ei.

« - Allons dans mon bureau. » dit gentiment Albus en quittant à regret sa tarte au citron.

« - Bon bah nous, on va retourner à notre état de SDF. » dit Ei.

« - Vous êtes sans abris ? »

( - Serre pas les dents comme ça Lian, tu vas te faire mal.

T'as qu'à répondre alors.)

« - C'est une longue histoire…….. ET LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE ILS DOIVENT MOURIR ! » hurla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« - Je vous ai déjà dit que c'est impossible. » sourcilla le vieux barbu.

Lian haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

Si personne ne voulait coopérer…..

« - Expliquez-moi tout depuis le début. »

Affalés dans les fauteuils et sièges supplémentaires dans le bureau du principal, les trois hommes et leurs filles boudaient. Pour un peu, on aurait pu confondre la situation avec une querelle d'étudiants.

Même si deux avaient plus de 30 ans….et un plus de 50……

« - C'est simple. » commença Snape de sa voix glaciale. « Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'il y a 17 ans, nous avons eu des filles. Fudge nous les a enlevées en nous disant qu'il avait brisé leur source, et qu'elles étaient devenues de simple cracmol. Or, il semblerait que non, puisque les voilà devant vous. Et à ce qu'il paraît, Fudge les a repérées car elles étaient en train d'agresser un groupe de jeunes. »

« - Hé la folie ! ( texto Einan) On se défend et on se fait engueuler ! J'hallucine ! C'est NOUS qui nous nous sommes fait agresser ! J'allais pas leur donner mon portable avec le sourire non plus, faut pas rêver ! »

« - T'es sûr que c'est le portable qu'ils voulaient ? » demanda Lian, légèrement dégoûtée.

« - En hors-d'œuvre ? »

« - Et nous on était le plat de résistance c'est ça ? »

« - A peu de choses près… »

« - Bon, on va arrêter d'en parler sinon je retourne les buter. Bref, c'est pas nous les méchants c'est eux. Vous avez réussi à me comprendre avec mon vocabulaire primaire, ou faut-il que je vous le mime ? »

Severus se pencha vers Draco :

« - Ta fille est vraiment très mal élevée. »

« - Moi, elle me rappelle Harry lorsqu'elle prend ce ton insolent. Et moi quand elle prend cet air dédaigneux. »

Severus grimaça. Une Potter-Malefoy….. quelle horreur……

« - Oh je vois. » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux irradiants de lumière derrière ses lunettes.

Les trois hommes se crispèrent, conscient de l'idée complètement foldingue qu'il allait bientôt leur sortir et qui allait certainement leur gâcher la vie….

« - On va pouvoir les inscrire en septième année ! » s'exclama le vieux d'un ton extatique.

« - Mais elles n'ont jamais fait de magie auparavant ! Elles n'ont même pas le niveau d'une première année. »

« - Hé ho, on sait comment faire voler des mecs quand même ! »

« - Elles n'ont même pas de baguettes ! »

« - Raison de plus. Si elles sont capables de faire de la magie sans baguette, il vaut mieux..

« - les avoir à l'œil ? » finit Ei, blasée.

« - Tout à fait. Et puis, ils vous restent deux mois et demi pour leur apprendre le nécessaire. »

« - Les six premières ANNEES Albus ! » s'exclama Snape.

« - Et bien, avec des parents tels que vous, elles doivent avoir le potentiel. Je compte sur vous. » finit-il avec un merveilleux sourire.

A suivre…

**Note : désolée, je voulais publier avant, mais j'ai pas pu, et fluffy est en angleterre ! snif**

**Enfin, j'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier les fautes, alors je prie pour avoir corriger ce chapitre …**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! bientôt la suite ! le chapitre est court alors d'ici un mois vous aurez la suite ! bisous a tous et n'oubliez pas nos _reviews_…**

**Merci a nos revieweuses ! ça nous fait toujours énormément plaisir ! bisousssssssssssssss**


	10. Installation et bourrage de crâne

**Note des auteurs** : enfin c'est surtout nanie, fluffy étant loin dans sa maison. snifou

Alors, un mois est passé sans que vous ayez eu de nouvelles de nous ! nous en sommes désolées ! enfin, la suite est là alors ne vous plaignez pas ! na !

Bon enfin. Ce chapitre est assez long, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! nous on s'est bien amusé ! mdr

Plein de bisous 

Et bonne lecture !

Merci pour vos reviews ! ça nous fait toujours trop plaisir !

**Chapitre 3 : Installation et bourrage de crâne**.

Einan eut une grimace de dégoût. Le manoir puait le bourge (ou la noblesse allez savoir, de toute façon c'est tous des cons) à trois cent mètres. Ils avaient passé la grille d'entrée depuis une demi-heure, et la maison était en vue seulement maintenant. 

A côté d'elle, Eliane dormait. Elle, les séjours en voiture lui faisaient toujours cet effet-là.

Normal qu'elle n'ait jamais pu apprendre à conduire….

Draco et Severus faisaient la gueule. Ils n'avaient pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ de Poudlard. Quelques vérités étaient apparemment dure à avaler.

**Flash-back.**

« - C'est hors de question qu'on vienne avec vous, bande de pervers ! » déclara Einan, très gentiment. ( juste les décibels un peu hauts.)

« - Nous sommes vos parents, alors jeunes filles, soyez sages ou bien…. » menaça Severus, faisant apparaître un sourire hilare sur les visages de ses filles :

« - Soyez sages ? Fufufufu on dirait le vieux pervers eurk, mauvais image mentale. »

Einan fit le signe de se mettre deux doigts au fond de la gorge, comme pour se faire vomir.

Eliane pouffa.

« -Quoique vous puissiez dire, vous rentrerez avec nous ! » gronda Draco.

Elles lui jetèrent un regard de mépris.

« -Mouai, ben de la merde. Pas envie de rentrer avec des abrutis tel que vous ! Vous vous croyez tout permis ou quoi ? Faut arrêter de rêver un peu ! » grogna Einan, passablement énervée.

« -Pourquoi refusez-vous de venir chez nous ? nous sommes tout de même vos parents ! » demanda doucement Harry.

« -Ah ouais ? et vous étiez où quand on avait besoin de vous ? Jusque là, nos parents sont toujours ceux qui nous ont élevés ! » répondit Eliane, moins doucement.

Harry soupira, et sortit de la pièce avant de se mettre à hurler. Ses amis lui avaient répété cent fois d'arrêter de hurler dès que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'en aller était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé.

« - Vos parents adoptifs ne se souviennent plus de vous, de toute façon. Et toutes vos affaires sont chez nous. »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard. La menace de leurs affaires prises en otage était réelle.

(- Mes dagues et ton cutter sont là-bas.)

(- On peut faire semblant d'apprendre leur magie de merde et trouver un sort pour rendre la mémoire à nos parents ?)

(- Ouuua Ei là tu m'impressionnes ! Quel plan maléfique ! J'adore !)

(- AH AH AH loue mon intelligence p'tite blonde. A genoux à genoux !)

« - D'accord on vient avec vous. » déclara Eliane, n'écoutant pas la dernière phrase de sa sœur. »

Draco lui tendit aussitôt un sachet, qui après inspection minutieuse, contenait de la poudre verte.

« - De l'absinthe ? Vous voulez nous tuer ? »

« - Imbéciles, vous en jetez dans le feu, vous rentrez dedans et vous prononcez 'Manoir Malfoy.' » dit Severus en allumant un feu d'un coup de baguette magique.

(- Manoir des gays ouais.) grogna mentalement Einan.

Elles jetèrent un regard en biais à la cheminée.

« -Euh…vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on rentre la-dedans ? » demanda Eliane.

Ils levèrent les yeux au plafond.

« - C'est le moyen le plus court pour rentrer. »

« - En se cramant la gueule dans un feu ? Ça dépend d'où vous voulez rentrer là. »

« - C'est clair. »

« - C'est un feu _magique_ » dit Draco comme s'il parlait à des attardées « Ça ne peut pas vous brûler. »

« - Le feu qui a cramé ma salle de bain, et presque ma chambre, il était magique aussi ? La magie de foutre du noir sur les murs, c'est pas ce que je préfère. » murmura Einan d'un ton ironique.

« - Bon alors on n'a qu'à prendre les balais. » dit Harry qui revenait, calmé.

Elles le regardèrent comme s'il était fou :

« - Des balais ?… Tu veux dire voler ? En altitude ? Au-dessus du sol ? » dit très vite Eliane, effrayée.

« - Vous avez fumé quoi avant de venir ? Dommage que ce soit pas les balais… »

« - La paille des balais ? »

« - Ben oui, le manche, ça sert à autre chose… »

« - Ils en ont pas besoin, ils sont déjà trois. Et puis…. ( -ils en ont déjà un dans le cul.)

« - Vous avez pas des voitures chez vous ? »

« - Ben faudrait la faire venir…à Poudlard, y'a rien de ça. »

« - Ben appelez-la ! »

Severus soupira : désespérante celles-là.

« -Harry tu veux bien faire appel à Dobby s'il te plait ? Qu'il ramène la Jaguar à Pré-au-Lard. » fit Draco.

« -On se refuse rien ! Nos parents sont des bourges… »

« - Pire je crois que mon père est noble… »

« - Vous venez d'accepter le fait qu'on était vos parents… » fit Dray d'un ton vainqueur et en souriant largement.

« - Sauf qu'on déteste tout ce qui est bourge et noble, donc ce n'est pas une acceptation, mais un rejet. » dit triomphalement Eliane en tirant la langue.

« - Aussi chiante que Harry… »

**fin flash-back.**

"- Voilà le Manoir Malfoy." Dit Draco avec une fierté visible dans la voix.

Einan grimaça et Eliane dormait toujours.

« - On a pas le sens de l'orientation. J'espère que vous avez mis des panneaux, et qu'il n'y a pas de pièces interdites, parce qu'on risque de se gourer. »

« - C'est normal si elle dort comme ça ? » demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter de voir sa fille toujours endormie, malgré le bruit.

Einan regarda sa montre :

« - Il est onze heures, faut pas trop lui en demander non plus. D'habitude, elle se couche vers dix heures et demi. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui plus le voyage en voiture l'a envoyé direct au pays des songes, et elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin. »

« - Et toi ? »

Draco souleva sa fille.

« - Moi c'est bon, vu comment je suis énervée, ça sera pas avant demain matin. Mais si je peux vous buter avant….. »

Ils l'ignorèrent.

« - Suis-nous, on va te montrer ta chambre. »

« - Je préfèrerais des chambres mitoyennes, si ça pose pas de problèmes. Et en fait, même si ça pose des problèmes, je veux des chambres proches. »

Ils acceptèrent.

HDSHDSHDSHDSHDSHDS

Einan crut qu'elle allait hurler :

« - Rose… alors là c'est sûr j'arriverais pas à dormir… »

« - C'était vos chambres quand vous étiez petites. Enfin, les chambres qu'on vous avait préparées. »

« - Rose ? »

Les trois hommes eurent la gentillesse de paraître gênés :

« - Ben, c'était pour des filles aussi. »

« - Je suis une fille, mais je mors dès je vois du rose. Ma couleur préférée c'est le noir, mais c'est pas terrible pour une chambre, pas envie de dormir dans un caveau non plus. Bleu, avec des signes chinois ? »

« - Et Eliane ? »

« - Pareil, une chambre violette c'est space. Et puis, chez nous, nos chambres sont comme ça ! Donc… ( on obéit et on se tait.) »

Un claquement de doigts, et ses vœux étaient réalisés ( cuttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy)

« - Vos affaires sont dans les cartons là-bas, vous les arrangez comme vous voulez. La salle de bain est pour deux, la chambre de ta sœur est derrière. Ça devrait aller pour cette nuit, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide.. »

« - Eliane hurlera. Elle hurle toujours. »

« - ? A demain.. »

( Ouais c'est ça, on lui dira.)

Malgré ce qu'elle avait prétendu, Einan s'affala direct sur le lit dès que ses parents furent hors de la pièce. Et Nounours avec son marteau eut tôt fait de la faire rejoindre sa sœur.

HDSHDSHDSHDSHDSHDS

Etrangement, ce fut un cri de sa douce sœur qui la réveilla.

« - AAAAAAAAH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDEEEEEE, C'ETAIT PAS UN REEEEEEEEVE ! EIIIIII T'ES OUUUUUUU ? »

Un bras ainsi qu'un grognement d'agonie la renseigna.

« - Einan je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux tuer ces abrutis ! »

« - En tout cas, ils ont des lits confortables…. »

« - C'est pas le tien ? »

« - Euuuh….. aucune idée. Attends…. C'est ma couette, mon oreiller, ma Meudy ( sa peluche, oui je vous assure qu'elle a dix-sept ans.),… le sommier est pas pareil. Dodooooooooo. Il est quelle heure ? »

« -… Six heures et demi ? »

« - …. Sale chienne.. je vais te tuer. »

« - Allez viens, on va faire un tour ! Il faut connaître les lieux si on veut se barrer. »

« - ….T'as trouvé tes dagues ? »

« - Vi, je les ai fait passer pour de la déco. »

« - Cutttyyyyyyyyy, il est ouuuuuu ? »

« - Je te passe une de mes dagues si tu veux. » dit charitablement sa sœur.

« - Snif snif, merchi. Mais je retrouverais mon cutty ! »

Heureusement, leurs fringues étaient là aussi.

Il aurait plus manqué qu'elles doivent s'habiller en leur espèce de sac à patate noir !

« - Fufufu, espionnage…. »

« - Ei, je viens de penser à un truc horrible…. Si jamais on rentre au petit bonheur la chance dans une pièce et qu'on trouve……en train de…. »

« - Lian, tes gestes sont très compréhensibles, mais j'avais déjà compris avec la phrase. Ecoute, ça nous fera un peu plus d'expérience visuelle pour la fanfic yaoi qu'on est en train d'écrire. »

HDSHDSHDSHDSHDSHDS

« - Bonjour. »

(- Raté) grogna Einan.

Leurs pères étaient déjà installés devant leur tasse de café.

« - Vous êtes bien matinales. » leur sourit Harry

« - En fait, on espérait fouiner un peu sans vous avoir dans les pattes. »

« - C'est bien, mais c'est raté. Venez petit déjeuner, on va commencer les cours juste après. » leur dit Severus.

« - Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher. » dit Eliane en pâlissant.

« - Mais il est que 7h du matin ! Eliane je vais te buter ! La prochaine fois que tu hurles, je te jure que je te bute s'il est moins de 9h ! »

« - Mais j'y peux rien…snifouuu…. J'ai eu peur. »

« - Et euuuh, je suis désolée, mais je suis en vacances. VA-CAN-CES. Ça veut dire que normalement je me lève vers 11h30 au plus tôt et que je ne bosse PAS scolaire. » ragea Einan

« - Et bien, ça va devoir changer. » répondit son père froidement.

Oui, Severus sans sa dose de caféine le matin est difficile à supporter. Et là, il n'avait pas encore bu sa troisième tasse. TT

En grommelant, elles s'installèrent.

« -Euuuh, par contre, » se lança Eliane en se beurrant une tartine doucement ( c'est dégueulasse le pain le matin ( dixit Eliane)) « je n'ai vu ni mon ordinateur portable ni ma chaîne hifi. C'est parce que je suis myope ou…. ? »

« - Tout ce qui fonctionne à l'électricité ne marche pas ici. Les ondes magiques sont trop importantes et les brouillent. »

« - Ça va pas le faire…..On vient juste d'avoir nos ordi portables alors franchement, abusez pas ! Déjà je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais on vient d'apprendre des trucs traumatisants. (- Nos pères sont des pédés merde ! – Einan va pas me faire marrer pendant je suis en colère) Alors si en plus vous nous enlevez nos repères…. »

« - On va essayer d'arranger ça. »

« - Essayer de ne pas perdre tout ce qu'il y a sur le disque dur. »

Un regard interrogatif lui répondit :

« - Harry s'en occupera. Mais seulement à condition que vous travailliez sérieusement les cours. »

(- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?)

(- C'est raisonnable)

(- Faut trouver un moyen de ramener la mémoire des parents aussi.)

(- Alors, on a pas le choix.)

« - D'accord. » Déclarèrent-elles d'une même voix.

HDSHDSHDSHDSHDSHDS

Severus les avait conduites dans une pièce assez sombre, un genre de laboratoire à première vue. Il leur demanda de s'installer devant des…euh….grosses casseroles ?

-Avec moi vous travaillerez les potions. Donc je vous donnerais les consignes à suivre et vous ferez simplement ce qui est écrit.

-Mouais, ça m'a l'air simple…étrange… souffla Einan.

-C'est comme des recettes de gâteaux en fait ! fit Eliane avec un grand sourire.

Elles en sortirent quelques heures plus tard : l'une avec un grand sourire et l'autre avec un air boudeur.

« - Même pas juste…je suis douée en cuisine normalement. » bougonna Lian.

« - Moi je suis contente ! c'est trop simple ! c'est comme les maths : j'y comprends rien mais j'ai de bonnes notes ! et en plus, mon père m'a félicité… »

« - Gneu. Gagate pas trop ! » ronchonna sa sœur.

« - Allez, encore trois heures de cours et c'est fini. »

« - On doit aller où déjà ? Qu'à ton dit Ton très cher papounet… ? »

« - Ferme-la sale chienne ! On va voir ton père dans le parc. »

HDSHDSHDSHDSHDSHDS

« -Alors ça c'est bien passé votre cours de potions ? demanda Draco, souriant.

« - Pour Ei, oui ! Pas pour moi, snif. »

« - Arrête de grogner ! » soupira Ei.

« - Bon, ici vous allez commencer par travailler vos réflexes. Donc on va diviser le cours en deux parties : le premier étant d'éviter des projectiles, et la deuxième sera un combat au corps à corps, avec moi. »

Les filles se regardèrent. Einan avait l'air peu rassuré.

La première partie débuta. Au départ tout doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'une heure, Ei s'écroula à terre (elle avait reçu trop de choses pour continuer) tandis que sa sœur s'amusait comme une folle à éviter tout ce qui passait près d'elle.

« -Bon, les filles, nous allons débuter la seconde partie »

« - Obligée ? »

« - Eliane, je vais commencer avec toi. Einan, repose-toi. »

« - Merci, c'est si gentil ».

Draco s'amusait à foutre sa fille à terre. Voyons, il devait montrer qui était le chef ! Donc pendant les trois-quarts de la leçon, elle se permit de se faire rétamer pour mieux apprendre sa façon d'attaquer. Lorsqu'elle en sut assez, elle le laissa venir, et sans qu'il ait le temps de s'en apercevoir, elle lui fit une prise de judo. Il resta au sol, trop surprit pour se relever.

« - C'est sympa ta manière d'attaquer p'pa, mais bon, y'a mieux. En peu de temps, j'ai pu visionner tes tactiques et te contrer ! Et encore, si je voulais vraiment, je te finirai…le but étant que tu ne te relèves pas. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il sourit malgré tout, fier de voir que sa fille avait reçu un peu de son talent.

« - Ei ! A toi ! »

« - bouuuuuuuuuuuuu…je veux pas… »

HDSHDSHDSHDSHDSHDS

« - Alors, comment se débrouillent les filles en cours ? »

C'était la pause de midi, et tout le monde en avait bien besoin.

Les filles étaient parties se doucher, tout en murmurant des insanités à leurs géniteurs.

Harry ne leur avait pas encore fait cours, et était curieux de voir comment elles s'en sortaient, avec les deux professeurs les plus sadiques de Poudlard :

« - Et bien, Einan est vraiment ma fille. Elle a un don inné pour les potions. Par contre, Eliane…. On va dire qu'elle a hérité de toi. » dit simplement Séverus.

« - Je leur ai juste fait passer une petite évaluation. Elles ont de bons réflexes, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne font pas souvent de sport. Et pour le corps à corps… Sev' ta fille est une mordeuse d'homme ! Elle a marqué ma belle peau immaculée, si blanche, si magnifique…. »

« - Oooh quelqu'un d'autre que nous qui te 'marque' ? » remarqua Séverus d'un ton suggestif.

Draco trouva préférable de changer de sujet, vu que les filles n'allaient pas tarder.

« - Et Eliane est douée. Elle a déjà fait du judo, et elle a réussi à me mettre à terre. D'ailleurs, elle m'a aussi parlé de taijustu, tu sais ce que c'est Harry ? »

« - Oui c'est un Art Martial de défense asiatique. Si Eliane en a fait, je peux te dire que t'as eu de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas voulu te faire une 'démonstration.'…. Malheureusement, contre un Mangemort à la baguette tatillonne, cela ne lui servira pas. »

« - En tout cas, tu vas t'amuser cet après-midi Harry. Bon courage, elles ont un caractère de cochon. »

« - Elles tiennent de vous quoi. » rigola Harry.

« - Et encore, » fit judicieusement remarquer Séverus « elles n'ont pas encore compris que rattraper les 6 premières années va leur prendre toutes les vacances…. »

A suivre…

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? encore du n'importe quoi ? ben oui, c'est pour ça qu'on écrit cette fic ! c'est juste du délire et on adore ! bon, c'est moins réputé que nos autres fics et on a moins de reviews, mais on s'amuse tellement que ça nous fait mieux passé ce fait !

Snifou

En tout cas, dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé ! si vous lisez, laissez-nous une pitite review svp…

Merci d'avance ! notre salaire dépend de vous !

kisss


	11. OS: Mon premier Elfe

Désolées pour le retard ! bonne lecture et gros bisous à tout le monde !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews(même si y'en a pas tant que ça) mais merci à nos lecteurs et lectrices adorées !

kissousss

**One-shot : Tranche de vie**

**La cuisine…**

Le repas venait de se finir. Les filles soupirèrent :

« - Je suppose que c'est à nous de débarrasser c'est ça ? Elle est où la cuisine ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil :

« - Bon dieu non, quel horreur. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

Elles n'en crurent pas leur chance :

« - … Attendez, ça veut dire qu'on n'aura pas besoin de faire des tâches domestiques ? »

Draco et Séverus secouèrent la tête.

« - Bien sûr que non ! Vos parents adoptifs vous forçaient…. ? »

« - ( -Ça fait viol ce qu'il raconte) Ben, on devait participer à la vie de la maison, quoi. »

« - Quoi ! Mais c'est de l'esclavagisme ! Ils vont m'entendre, ces….. euh, moldus. »

« - Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. » réfuta Harry. « Quand j'étais petit, je devais aider. Et c'est bien pour éduquer un peu les enfants. »

« - Toi dans ton cas, c'était vraiment de l'esclavagisme. » dit tranquillement Séverus.

( - Non mais il est fou ! Je veux pas faire du ménage si c'est pas nécessaire ! )

( -Je t'assure, moi non plus. Même si c'est nécessaire.)

« - Papa chériiiiiiiiii. »

Ei et Lian se précipitèrent sur leur père respectif ( pas Harry einh), et se collèrent à leur bras :

« - Dis-lui que c'est pas biiiiiien ! On est des pauvres enfants qui ont déjà tellement de travail ! Ça va nous achever ! »

Harry leva les yeux au plafond :

« - De toute façon, il y a les elfes de maison… »

« - Elfes ? »

« - De maison ? »

« - Tu veux parler des grands blonds super sexy qu'il y a dans le 'seigneur des anneaux' ? Ils ont des tabliers ? Ils n'ont que des tabliers ! »

« - Blonds sexy ?" grimaca Draco. " Mon dieu, votre culture générale est un peu…. Semblable à celle d'Harry. »

« - Merci. » dit le susnommé en lui lançant un regard noir.

( -toi ce soir… pleure.)

(- Lian, arrête de me donner des images mentales stp, c'est….O)

« - Dobby. » appella Harry.

(- Doby? )

(- Notre Doby?)

Un pouf blanc, et une … créature bizarroïde apparut.

De grandes oreilles décollées, un nez énorme écrasé, des fringues que même un hippie n'aurait pas porté, et pire que tout, de la taille d'un nain !

« - Aaaaaaah » hurla Eliane « Une punaise géante ! Ecrasez-là ! Ecrasez-laaaaaaa ! »

« - Qui c'est qui a donné à bouffer aux gremlins ! » paniqua Einan « Un journal ! Un journal viiiite ! »

« - Ei, avec un journal, tu arriveras juste à lui écraser un doigt ! Au secouuuuuuuurs. J'ai horreur des bestioles ! »

Dobby se gratta une oreille, un peu gêné :

« - Monsieur a appelé Dobby ? »

« - Aaaaah Shubakaaaaa ! »

« - Mais non ça parle pas un Shubaka ! »

« - Mais alors c'est quoi cette horreur ! Ah, ma baguette. Avada ke… »

« - NON Eliane ! » Draco s'était jeté sur sa fille :

« - Ecoute, je te comprends, mais tu vises mal, alors utilise plutôt le Doloris. La formule…. »

« - Draco. Si tu apprends cette formule, tu dormiras sur le canapé pour le reste de ta vie. »

Draco lâcha le poignet de sa fille, un peu déçu.

« - Ah, tu veux parler de l'endoloris ? » demanda Einan.

Un regard noir d'Harry la cloua sur place :

« - Ou avez-vous appris ces formules ? »

Eliane hurla :

« - C'est pas le problème ! Enlevez-moi cette horreur avant que je pète un câble ! »

« - Tu as déjà pété un câble. » remarqua Einan.

« - C'est un elfe de maison. » fit judicieusement remarquer Séverus, qui avait suivit jusqu'ici silencieusement la scène, consterné par les réactions… féminines des filles.

« - Ben pour mon Legolas, c'est râpé…. » renifla tristement Eliane. « En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi tu es venu me chercher Papa. Une bâtarde peut surpasser un fils légitime quand celui-ci ressemble à Jaken ! Mon dieu, tu l'as fais avec un troll ou quoi ? »

Draco frissonna, imaginant malgré lui la scène.

« - Qui c'est ' Jaken' ? » demanda Einan.

« - Un truc dégueu dans le manga 'Inu-Yasha'. Il est bien servile aussi. »

« - Dobby est un ami. » dit sévérement Harry. « Il est libre et accepte de travailler pour nous, mais ce n'est pas un esclave ! »

Les têtes de ses filles ressemblèrent fortement à celles de ses maris.

« - Hors de question qu'il reste travailler ici. » déclara Lian d'un ton péremptoire.

« - Ça suffit Lian. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas écouté cette…hum… l'amie d'Harry sur sa SALE.. »

« - Huh ? »

« - Tu ne penses pas que les elfes de maison méritent de vivre libres et ragnananna.. »

« - Heu moi ma phrase, c'était plutôt dans le sens 'je bute ce truc si je le revois.' »

« - Elle est si mignonne. »

Son blondinet de père lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

« - Bien ma fille. »

« - C'est décidé ce soir, c'est canapé. » fit remarquer distraitement Harry.

Draco se décomposa.

Einan lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule :

« - Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Eliane. Quand elle ne fait pas de cauchemar, c'est un bon radiateur. Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que le canapé. »

Fin.

Avouez, vous en redemandez ? ce trip est venu à partir d'un envahissement de punaises énormes chez fluffy, que j'ai dû jeter par la fenêtre, à l'aide d'un journal bien sûr, pour pas qu'elle les écrase une à une ! snif

Enfin c'était folklos ! Après on était de corvée de vaisselle, et on rêvait d'elfes de maisons qui le ferait pour nous ! enfin, c'est parti en vrille et pis voilà ! lol

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bisousssssssss

Et une petite review please……..


	12. Rencontre

On entend déjà le : Enfin ! mdr ! désolées, vraiment. Bisous et bonne lecture à vous. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre 

Cela faisait un mois que les filles avaient commencé à apprendre la magie, et elles étaient déjà au niveau de 5e année. Elles se débrouillaient bien, même si Einan avait toujours un peu de mal en DCFM ( mais elle contrait cette faiblesse avec un jeu de dents et de griffes particulièrement redoutables) et Eliane avait abandonné toute idée de Potion, qui lui faisait maintenant horreur.

Et aujourd'hui, jour béni qui était, allélouia, libéré des cours, enfin, pour l'après midi.

Malheureusement, les projets de glandage et pc tombèrent à l'eau car Harry les avait traînées de force dans un lieu étrange.

"- Qu'est ce que l'on vient faire ici?" demanda Eliane, de mauvaise humeur.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait passé la matinée sur un sortilège de cinquième année particulièrement vicieux. ( à son sens)

"- Je vais vous présenter mes amis." répondit sa mère, euh, pardon, Harry.

Einan partagea un regard désespérer avec sa soeur.

"- Bonjour bonjour."

Une femme d'âge moyen vint leur ouvrir. Elle avait des yeux marron, des cheveux marron, une physionomie banale. Mais une lueur dans ses yeux rappela aux filles qu'elles aussi, elles avaient des tronches banales.

"- Ah Harry!" s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son ami de longue date. " Pile poil à l'heure, le thé est prêt. Mais...pourquoi n'êtes vous pas passés par la cheminée?"

"- Euh, les filles aiment pas ca."

Les regards d'Einan et d'Eliane la dissuadèrent de se moquer ou de poser davantage de questions.

Elle changea subtilement de sujet:

"- Bien, faisons d'abord les présentations. Je m'appelle Hermione Zabini, je suis une des meilleures amies d'Harry depuis nos onze ans.

Toi, dit-elle en regardant Einan, tu dois être Leena. Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Eliane, Emelia."

Mauvais point.

Einan se crispa et sa soeur plissa les yeux avant de répondre:

"- Si c'est pour dire des conneries, vous feriez mieux de vous taire."

Elle s'attira une exclamation indingée de son père.

"- Je m'appelle Eliane Whitewinter."

"- Et moi Einan..."

Hermione sourit:

"- Et bien, vous êtes bien les enfants d'Harry et de ces 2 serpentards."

Cette déclaration ne sembla pas leur faire plaisir non plus:

"- Vous savez, on est les enfants des ceux qui nous ont élevé. On m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à mes parents. (adoptifs)" déclara Eliane.

"- Tout ca, c'est seulement de la socialisation primaire, voire secondaire."

Elles entrèrent dans la maison le nez en l'air, sous le regard abasourdi d'Hermione:

"- Elles ont fait des études d'économies dans leur lycée moldue." dit Harry en souriant. Puis, son sourire se fana: "N'insiste pas, elles sont toujours méfiantes. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elles s'entendent plutôt bien avec Sev' et Dray. Elles ne savent sans doute pas ou me mettre. Après tout, c'est déjà assez traumatisant d'apprendre qu'on a été adopté et que la magie existe. Si en plus il faut accepter d'avoir 2 pères..."

"- Pas du tout!" rétorqua Hermione " Si Fudge ne vous les avaient pas enlevés, cette situation leur aurait semblée tout à fait normal."

Pendant cette 'discussion', les filles firent connaissance avec Blaise, le mari d'Hermione, qui leur plurent davantage. Il faut dire qu'en tant qu'ancien Serpentard, sa tactique d'approche était plus subtile."

nnnnnnn

(- Comment tu les trouves?) demanda mentalement Einan à sa soeur.

(- Je les adore. Ils sont super confortables!) soupira d'aise Eliane.

Les adultes parlaient entre eux, et après avoir participé ( monosyllabé) quelques minutes, les filles s'étaient renfermées et parlaient entre elles.

Et là, le sujet sur le tapis était les nouveaux écouteurs qu'Eliane s'était acheté pour profiter de son pcp. ( ordi portable)

Ils entendaient les mots des adultes sans vraiment en comprendre le sens:

"- Qu'est ce qu'elles sont sages tes filles Harry."

La pauvre Hermione aurait été bien étonnée si elle avait pu entendre ne serait ce qu'une minute le genre de conversation entre Einan et Eliane.

D'ailleurs, ces dernières commençaient à s'échauffer, car Eliane taquinait sa soeur sur son dernier petit copain, se foutant allègrement de sa gueule. ( du mec)

Et puis, elle décida de taquiner sa soeur tout court, qui en oublia sa concentration mentale:

"- Grrr, tu t'détends sale chienne!" ( rien que des mots d'amour je vous assure.)

Son exclamation fit le silence dans la salle.

Il faut dire que personne ne savait ce qui avait précédé.

"- Euh, Killian n'est pas là?" demanda Harry pour ( encore) changer de sujet.

"- Si." Répondit Blaise. " Il est dans sa chambre. KILLIAN!"

Deux secondes d'attente, puis un bruit de dévalement.

Et pis, un BBT (beaux brun ténébreux) apparut, suspendant les pensées de Lian.

Il devait faire un peu plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, et il était tout en longueur. Pourtant, il n'était pas maigre. Ni même mince. Lui, il devait aimer manger.

Pourtant, ça ne gâchait rien. Il était plutôt mignon, brun aux yeux gris-bleu.

Etonnant avec des parents aux yeux bruns mais bon….

« - Tu m'as appelé papa ? Bonjour Tonton Harry. »

(-Pas tonton, grimaça Lian, tata.)

Sa remarque fit exploser Einan de rire. Et vue qu'elle avait plaqué pil poil sa main devant sa bouche, le résultat fut un bruit ignoble.

Killian haussa un sourcil interrogatif, genre : « C'est de ma gueule qu'elle se fout l'autre ? », mais ne dit rien.

Allélouia.

« - Killian, laisse-moi te présenter mes filles, Eliane et Einan. Les filles, voici Killian, le fils de Blaise et Hermione.

« -Enchanté » dit Einan d'un ton atome.

« - … ? »

Surprise de ne pas entendre sa sœur se vendre : « Je m'appelle Eliane, 17ans, je suis poisson, de groupe sanguin B et bonnet C, on me dit toujours que j'ai de beaux cheveux… »

Euhhh, non, elle n'en est pas à ce point là. En tout cas, elle se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle fixait le jeune homme, les lèvres pincées et le visage complètement inexpressif.

Oh ooooooh, pensa Einan, ça, ça veut dire qu'elle a pété un câble et que pour pas paraître lamentablement bafouillante et rougissante, elle se réfugie derrière son masque de froideur.

« - Fufufu » rigola-t-elle doucement, s'attirant un regard noir de Lian. « Killian, voici ma sœur Eliane. Soit gentil, on dirait pas, mais elle est très timide. »

« - Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinan, un conseil. Cours pour ta vie. »

« - Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » dit la brunette en se levant. « Laisse-moi dix secondes d'avance. »

« - Si tu veux mais j'ai le droit d'utiliser mes dagues. »

« - Dans ce cas… »

Einan détala aussitôt.

« - Tes filles sont étranges, Tonton. » dit Killian aussitôt que la blonde fut sortit en hurlant, dague en main.

« - J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de les envoyer à Poudlard. Elles ne se rendent pas compte à quel point leur parents sont célèbres. »

« - Je garderais un œil sur elles si elles sont dans ma maison. »

« - Sur laquelle des deux particulièrement ? » demanda malicieusement Blaise.

Killian rougit :

« - Papa, c'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de petite copine que tu dois me caser avec tout ce qui bouge. »

« - Oui mais là, tu avoueras que j'ai fait fort. Elles ont deux bras, deux jambes, une paire de… »

« - Blaise, » le gronda sa femme. « si tu continues je te frappe. »

« - Au moins, » soupira tragiquement son mari. « prends en une moins violente. »

« - Pas mes filles alors. » dit Harry en riant.

A suivre…

Bon, un autre chapitre de fini. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? on est désolé du retard, mais on a un peu zapé cette publication. Gros bisous à tout le monde.

Et n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis. Kissous


	13. Akys

Note : Je suis désolée, nous sommes désolée…vraiment…étant désormais étudiantes et pas souvent chez nous, enfin surtout nanie nouche…euh poster des chapitres devient difficile, d'ailleurs même pour ceux qui lisent les fics de nanie nouche, je suis désolée, je vais tenter d'y remédier. 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 : Akys 

« -Eliane ! Einan ! » cria Harry à travers le manoir Malfoy.

(Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore !?) grogna intérieurement Einan.

« -Quoi ? » demanda Lian.

« -On va chez Hermione et Blaise, vous voulez venir ? »

« -Oui ! » répondit aussitôt la blonde, s'attirant un regard noir de sa sœur.

« -Quoi ? » fit-elle sur un ton indigné.

« -Laisse tomber. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez les Zabini.

« -Tentez de ne pas vous battre cette fois-ci… » les pria leur « mère ».

Elles acquiescèrent, mais ne promirent rien. Et à peine entrées dans la maison, elles sortirent dans la cour. Elles firent le tour de la propriété plusieurs fois, discutant de tout et surtout de Killian qui avait fait grande impression sur Eliane.

Elles continuaient un de leur tour lorsqu'elles remarquèrent la présence d'un garçon sous un des grand saule pleureur qui se trouvait au fond du jardin. Einan s'était figée. Le jeune homme était étendu dans l'herbe à la manière d'une divinité grecque. Il semblait assoupit, ses yeux étaient fermés.

Eliane regarda sa sœur qui demeurait bouche bée, et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Fufufu, que la vengeance allait être douce….

« -Et ben quoi ? »

« -Comment ça « quoi » ? Il est (yeux scintillants d'étoiles) trop beau. »

« - Mouais… »

« -Comment ça « mouais » !? Tu es malade ! (bave dégoulinante et ton bien niaiseux) Il est superbe…une vraie statue grecque… »

Eliane leva un sourcil interrogatif quant à l'esprit tourmenté d'Einan.

« -Euh, en f… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, surprise et prête à dégainer sa dague. Elle vit que ce n'était que Killian, mais elle se tendit encore plus et rougit fortement. ( vive la peau de blonde TT)

« -Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« -Euh…et bien…si on ne vous dérange pas. »

« -Non, sinon je n'aurai pas posé la question. Je vais vous présenter Akys. »

Elles le suivirent d'un pas lent, n'osant pas trop les déranger. ( - Je suis bien coiffée ? Oh nooooon, mes cheveux sont mooooches, il est trop beaaaaaaaau. – Lian, ta gueule. - O T'es trop marrante.)

Killian venait de s'affaler sur son ami. Il affichait un sourire satisfait qui se dissipa un peu lorsqu'il chuta, l'autre s'étant relevé brutalement.

Ils bataillèrent tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes sous le regard amusé des deux filles.

Akys s'en rendit compte et se figea pour leur jeter un regard interrogateur, du genre « qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ces deux pétasses ?! ».

(- très sympathique je vous assure. Einan je te le laisse sans problème. – T'as pas le choix.)

Killian se releva, suivit par son ami, et s'avança vers les filles.

« -Akys, je te présente Eliane Potter-Malfoy et Einan Potter-Snape. »

( -En fait, mon nom de famille c'est Dollot…)

( -Et moi, c'est Whitewinter… )

(- Si on leur dit, on va devoir tout expliquer non ?)

( - Motus….)

« - Enchanté de vous rencontrer. » Fit Akys d'une voix froide.

(- Ei, je veux pas dire, mais avec son air de glaçon, il est pas trop convaincant.)

(- Tais-toi, sa voix est trop belle )

(- Eurk, y'a de la bave partout…)

« - Vous êtes à Poudlard aussi ? » demanda Eliane, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

« - Oui, on va rentrer en Septième année à Serdaigle. »

(- Roooooh, la maison des grosses têtes !)

« - Nous aussi, mais on ne sait pas où on va aller. »

« -Vous serez peut-être séparées. Mais avec des parents Gryffondor et Serpentard, ce n'est pas facile. »

« - Tu parles en connaissance de cause. » fit sournoisement Akys.

Killian lui jeta un regard :

« - Hé, je te fais pas chier avec tes parents, alors fais pareil. »

Akys haussa un sourcil :

« -….T'as des problèmes de mémoires on dirait. »

« - Euh, comment sont répartis les étudiants, _concrètement._ » Demanda d'une voix timide et mignonne Einan. ( Einan en mode drague, attention c'est le premier palier. Au deuxième, elle le considère comme son nounours. Ca tombe bien, elle peut pas emmener sa peluche meuh avec elle dehors.)

Killian se proposa pour les explications, au grand dam d'Einan qui aurait aimé entendre davantage la voix de son chéri. ( bon, le chéri en question n'est pas vraiment au courant.)

« - Il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. La qualité principale des Gryffondor est d'être courageux, ce qui va de pair avec un esprit limité, et une inconscience proche du suicide. Celle des Poufsouffle est d'être gentil, un peu comme ces 'bisounours' moldus, ce qui fait qu'ils ne sont pas beaucoup considérés par les trois autres maisons. Les Serpentard sont rusés et prudents, limite un peu lâche et cynique. A cause de ça, ils ont une réputation plutôt mauvaise, car la plupart des mangemorts de Voldemort venaient de cette maison. Et les Serdaigle sont les plus intelligents, très rationnels et blasés. C'est la meilleure maison. »

………….

« - Tu es très impartial, merci. Ca va nous aider à choisir. Et euh, par contre, c'est quoi, ces ' mangemorts' et ce 'Voldemort ?'. En passant, désolé si ce sont des célébrités, parce qu'ils ont des noms vraiment à chier. »

Einan hocha la tête.

Les garçons eurent l'air abasourdi :

« - Mais vous sortez d'où ?? » s'étonna Killian.

« - Vos blagues foireuses, vous vous les gardez ! » Grogna Akys.

( - Quelle amabilité. Einan pleure pas, il parlait pas méchamment. Du moins, je crois. – Bouuuuh, il est TROP BEAUUU ! Cet air glacé, ce petit visage méprisant !! J'ADORE !! Je vais trop m'amuser à le mettre à mes pieds !! Mwahahahahahaha ! – Oskour, ma sœur elle est cassée…)

« - Demander à vos parents. » conseilla Killian. « Ils sont très au courant, et ça vous fera passer une soirée à écouter leur passé. »

( - Que ça à foutre ! - Bah oui.)

A suivre…

Alors ? vous avez aimé ? n'hésitez pas à nous disputer pour le retard…bisous à tout le monde


	14. OS: Vive les mangas!

Kikou à tout le monde : noël c'est tellement super que je vous offre un petit OS !

Gros bisous et j'espère que ça vous plaira !! bonne lecture !

Deuxième : Vive les mangas ! ( yaoi…)

Les filles étaient sagement assises dans le grand salon, en train de lire.

Elles revenaient tout juste du Japon ( vive le transplanage !) et avaient fait chauffer à mort les cartes de crédit de Papa Malfoy.

Après tout, pourquoi se priver ?

Donc, elles lisaient tranquillement, en silence. Elles paraissaient toutes mignonnes, et –presque- nobles.

Seulement, il fallait enlever le son, parce que les petits gloussements de dindes hystériques qui ponctuaient le silence de temps en temps n'avaient rien de raffinés.#

Une tête brune vint se glisser entre elles-deux, les faisant sursauter et fermer violemment leur livre.

« - Qu'est-ce vous lisez ? »

Elles devinrent aussi rouge que des tomates ( bien bien mûres.) :

« - R-rien du tout ! Des bêtises ! »

Eliane poussa un petit cri désespéré en sentant son manga lui être arraché des mains.

Il a l'air mignon le Riry, et on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, mais après examen, c'est le diable qui lui irait le mieux. Plus de points communs.

La luxure notamment.

Heureusement, il eut la décence de rougir :

« - H-hum, c'est très.. détaillé. »

« - Ça s'appelle Kizuna. C'est un SUPER manga yaoi ! » s'exclama Einan d'un ton farouche. « - Mais c'est en japonais alors….. »

« - Vous arrivez à le comprendre ? »

« - Un sort approprié…. »

Les yeux d'Harry scintillèrent d'étoiles :

« - Je peux le lire ? »

Ses filles se regardèrent, puis, un grand sourire commun.

Un papa allié, trop bien :

« - Oui, le 1 on l'a déjà fini. »

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les trois dans le même canapé, Kizuna 1, 2, 3 à la file, des petits gloussements par intermittence.

Et c'est ainsi que les trouvèrent les deux du restants, j'ai nommé : Draco-je-suis-riche-et-influent-j'ai-donc-la-vie-de-débauché-que-je-veux-Malfoy et Séverus-je-fais-peur-c'est-fait-exprès-je-suis-un-sadique-(pervers)-Snape.

« - Qu'est ce que vous lisez ? »

Les trois sursautèrent simultanément. Les couvertures étaient déjà plutôt louches… o-s-k-ou-r.

« - Faîtes voir… »

Les visages une seconde auparavant rouge des filles et du père devinrent livide aussitôt que les livres disparurent dans les mains des deux autres.

« - Aïe aïe aïe. » murmura Harry.

Einan et Eliane se regardèrent, incertaines quand à la procédure à suivre.

Fallait-il se précipiter sur eux pour leur arracher les mangas, emmenant la peau avec ? Tout pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas !

« - Harry ! Tu les laisses lire ça !? »

« - Voyons Draco, c'est en japonais, elles ne comprennent pas. »

« - Et alors, les images sont assez explicites je t'assure ! »

« - Bon, vous nous les rendez maintenant ?! » grogna Einan.

« - Ce n'est pas pour vous, pas de votre âge. » déclara Severus.

« - Et oh ! Vous avez la pratique vous, laissez-nous les images ! » s'insurgea Einan.

« - Est-ce que… c'est de notre faute ? » demanda doucement Draco, mettant un énorme point d'interrogation sur la tête des filles :

« - Euh, on est à fond sur le yaoi depuis l'année dernière. Et puis, nous, on adore les mecs ! »

« - AAAh !! » hurla Einan « Si j'amène un garçon, je vous préviens, pas question de le draguer !! »

Eliane eut une grimace d'horreur quand aux images mentales :

( Salut, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? T'es le copain de ma fille ? Ça veux dire que tu aimes les poitrines fortes ? Ça te dérange… ?)

Grimace d'horreur :

« - Je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre moi… » murmura Eliane.

« - Expelliarmus. » jeta Einan d'un coup de baguette, faisant revenir ses mangas dans ses bras :

« - Aller Eliane, on n'a pas acheté les 10 pour les regarder ! En tout cas, pas seulement. »

Elles s'enfuirent en courant :

« - Hé reve.. !! »

Harry attrapa la manche de Sev :

« - Dis, si on allait mettre en pratique ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton aguicheur.

Sans dire un mot, admettant sa défaite, Draco attrapa l'autre bras de Severus.

« - Ok, on y va ! »

Severus lança un regard furieux à ses filles ( enfin, leur dos), puis, sans vraiment résister, se fit traîner jusqu'à une certaine chambre….

Fin.

Alors ??? bisous


	15. Fin des vacances

Note : Hello à tous ! alors enfin le chapitre 6, pas qu'il ne soit pas déjà tapé depuis des lustres, mais bon, les ordis avec internet manquent vraiment…snif

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! gros bisous et bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 6 : fin des 'vacances.'

Le mois d'Août passa très rapidement, vu leurs nombreuses occupations.

Les filles finirent enfin par rattraper le niveau convenable pour des dernières années, et eurent même le temps de voir assez souvent Akys et Killian, en toute amitié bien sûr.

Ils leurs expliquèrent tout le bordel avec Voldychou, bien qu'elles eurent ces explications à l'usure. ( vive le chantage et les gouttes pour les yeux !)

Par contre, elles ne leur dirent rien sur leurs vies « d'avant ». Pour les garçons, elles avaient juste changé d'établissement, et donc, cela supposait qu'elles avaient toujours vécu avec leurs parents.

Elles ne démentirent pas. 'On ne nous demande pas, alors on ne raconte pas.'

Et puis, quand tout cela fut fait, elles s'aperçurent qu'ils ne restaient plus que deux jours de vacances.

Et commencèrent à angoisser.

« - JE VEUX PAS Y ALLEEEEEER !! »

« - LES ASSOCIALS VONT PAS EN PENSION !! »

« - Si mon pc portable ne marche pas, je n'y vais pas. »

« - Pour la peine, on va aller chez les Poufsouffle ! »

« - Et on aura que des sales notes ! »

« - Et on aura plein de retenues. »

A la fin, Draco, Harry et Séverus en avaient marre :

« - Ca suffit ! Vous allez vous conduire correctement ! De toute façon, vous ne serez pas dans les mêmes maisons ! »

Les yeux de leurs filles se remplirent d'horreur :

« - C'est pas vrai, on a le même caractère !! »

« - Non. » dit Draco en souriant (s'pèce de sadique !)

« - BOUUUUUUUUUH !!!! »

Elles s'enfuirent en courant dans leurs chambres, après avoir jeté au préalable un sort bien vicieux à leurs parents.

« - Einan, Eliane, revenez ici tout de suite ! » ordonna Severus, les pieds à 1 mètre du sol.

« - C'est quoi ce sort ? » demanda Draco, tout aussi flottant.

« - On dirait une variante du sort de levicorpus. » remarqua tranquillement Harry, incapable également de se détacher.

« - Je crois qu'elles ont trouvé ton cahier de potion de sixième année. » dit Draco.

« - Mon dieu, tu crois qu'elles savent aussi ' sectumsempra' ? »

« - Euh, dans ce cas, va falloir les surveiller de près, ou elles vont vraiment arriver à se faire renvoyer. »

« - Beuh, en fait, c'est vraiment pas simple d'avoir des gosses. »

« - C'est pire que des gosses : ce sont des adolescentes. »

hphphphphphphphphphphp

Einan et Eliane se trouvaient dans le Poudlard express.

Leurs deux plus jeunes parents avaient tenu à ce qu'elles suivent le même chemin qu'ils avaient eux-même suivi.

Elles cherchèrent donc un compartiment vide. La foule de gens présente dans le train les rendait nerveuses, surtout que la plupart les regardaient bizarrement.

Apparemment, certains se souvenaient encore très bien de leur arrivée remarquée, en fin d'année dernière. (scolaire)

Elles commençaient donc à désespérer lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur Akys et Killian.

« -On peut s'installer avec vous ? Tous les autres sont pleins…et nous ne connaissons que vous… » demanda Eliane en se justifiant, cherchant une bouée secourable dans cette mer d'élèves pas très sympathiques.

Killian lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« -Installez-vous, y'a pas de problèmes. Justement, on se demandait quand on allait se revoir. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, vous n'aviez pas l'air en forme. »

C'était juste avant la fin du programme de sixième année, et ce jour-là, leurs pères avaient été de véritables sadiques.

En soupirant de soulagement, elles s'installèrent chacune à côté d'un garçon.

« -Einan, tu pourrais refermer la porte si cela ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Akys, aussi froidement qu'il en avait l'habitude.

La jeune fille se tendit légèrement avant de lancer un regard à Eliane qui paniquait complètement. Le cri de désespoir mental de celle-ci avait même réussit à crisper Einan.

« -Euh…en fait, moi ça me dérange. » Fit -elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait le moins tremblant possible. Ses relations avec Akys était un peu.. chaotiques, ayant chacun un caractère aussi pourri que l'autre, même si Eliane réussissait mieux que lui à le cacher.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Euh…en fait, je suis claustrophobe, alors déjà être dans ce train n'est pas facile, mais si en plus tu fermes la porte…ça t'embête vraiment ? » fit-elle avec un regard de chien battu, même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment sensible à ce genre de chantage.

Pourtant, alléluia, il eut un air compatissant.

« -Non. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers sa sœur qui la fusillait du regard.

« -A l'avenir, évite de rentrer dans ma tête comme ça quand tu flippes ! Grogna-t-elle. »

« -Désolée… »

Les garçons ne relevèrent pas, trop occupés à discuter des horribles professeurs qu'ils allaient retrouver.

« -Potter…alors celui-là ! je crois que c'est un des pires ! »

« -Oui, avec son air de ne pas y toucher ! Le pire c'est qu'il ne soutient aucune maison et il est tellement impartial qu'il en devient dangereux ! »

« -Surtout que c'est un des meilleurs en sorts, alors vaut mieux pas le chercher ! »

« -Oui, je sais, j'ai testé indirectement… » souffla à peine Akys.

Puis ils se souvinrent de la présence des deux filles et prirent un air gêné, mais elles les regardaient amusées.

« -En fait, moi j'aurais pensé que c'était Snape le plus cruel. Il est impitoyable avec ses potions. » Dit Eliane sur le ton de la conversation.

« -C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment très sympathique quand on le connaît pas. » Ajouta Einan, toujours sur le même ton.

« -Euh, et bien ». Reprit Killian. « Il est pas mal non plus dans son genre, mais il soutient les Serpentard, puisqu'il en est directeur de maison, et rabaisse sans arrêts les Gryffondor. Alors nous, les Serdaigles, on ne craint rien. A partir du moment où on travaille et qu'on est doué, y'a pas de soucis avec lui. Seuls les très bons élèves en potion ont le droit de prendre ce cours en dernière année. Vous avez pris quoi comme cours ? »

« -Ben en fait, dans notre ancien établissement, on se concentrait sur quatre matières. » Commença Eliane.

« -Et comme il nous en faut quatre…moi j'ai pris : Potion, Sortilège, métamorphose et, malheureusement, DCFM…fit Einan. »

« -Et moi je suis trop nulle en potions, j'ai laissé tomber…donc ben j'ai pris les trois autres, comme Einan, mais j'ai ajouté soins aux créatures magiques. »

« -Ces sales bestioles ! » cracha Akys.

« -J'adore ces bestioles ! » répondit Eliane sur le même ton en le fusillant du regard.

« -Et vous, qu'avez-vous pris ? » demanda sa sœur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« -Et bien, moi j'ai pris les quatre matières que tu as prises toi, plus soins aux créatures magiques et histoire de la magie, choix de ma mère bien sûr, le jour où elle me laissera choisir ce que je veux apprendre ou non ! » répondit Killian en ne tenant pas compte des grognements de son ami et en souriant légèrement à Eliane.

« -Et toi, Akys ? »

« -Et bien, comme toi, (Einan) plus l'Arithmancie, Astronomie et Histoire de la magie. »

« -Mouais, donc je crois qu'on va avoir pas mal d'heures d'études nous… » souffla Einan. « C'est cool !! » s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes dans le compartiment.

« -Einan, calme-toi tu veux. » Lui dit Lian en roulant les yeux.

« -Je vais pouvoir dormir, lire, écrire…euh, quoi d'autre… »

« -Travailler tes devoirs ! Ton père te l'a dit, non ? »

« -Tu veux pas te taire cinq minutes Lian ! Miss ' Faîtes ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais' einh ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard remplit de pureté et d'innocence.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le wagon. Ils se turent un instant pour tourner la tête vers l'entrée.

Une grande rousse aux grands yeux bruns entra doucement, l'air rêveur.

« -Bonjour Killian. Akys. »

Son regard se posa sur les deux filles.

« -Je crois que je ne vous connais pas…moi je suis Lucia Weasley. »

« -Eliane Potter-Malfoy. Nous sommes nouvelles. On entre directement en septième année. »

« -Moi, c'est Einan Potter-Snape. »

Elle leur sourit avant de reporter son attention sur les garçons.

« -On arrive, vous devriez vous changer. »

« -Merci. » Répondit simplement Killian.

Elle sortit.

« -Weasley. Comme Ron Weasley ? Le copain de Harry ? »

« -Oui, c'est sa fille. »

« -Mouais, sympa. Elle a l'air… »

« -…dans la lune, oui en effet. »

« -Tout comme sa mère. » Constata Akys sur un léger ton de mépris.

Ils se changèrent à tour de rôle et le train s'arrêta pour laisser descendre une foule d'élèves plus ou moins ravis de reprendre les cours.

A suivre…

Alors ? vous avez aimé ? laissez-nous une review et la suite viendra peut-être plus vite !! kisous


	16. OS: Larmes et Sentiments

Note : voici un OS. Encore un, et il y en a encore ! mdr !! j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ça reste toujours dans le délire total !!kissous et bonne lecture !

**OS Troisième : Larmes et Sentiments** (quel titre classe lol)

« - Snif. »

« - Snifouuu. »

« - Snurf. »

…. Les trois adultes s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la pièce, embarrassés.

Leurs filles pleuraient.

De grosses larmes coulaient sur leurs joues, et elles n'arrêtaient pas de renifler et de se moucher.

« - C'est trop triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste !! » Hurla Ei.

Lian hocha la tête en reniflant, le regard flou.

« - Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? » demanda subtilement Sev'.

« - Ben, t'as vu la fin de ' Amours, Cauchemars et Jumeaux' ?? Ça finit trop maleuuuuu !!! »

« - E-et avant de m-mour-rir, Corvier a dit à Sam qu'il l-l'aimait !! » Sanglota Lian.

« - BOUUUUUUUUUUUH !! »

« - C'est quoi ? » murmura Draco en aparté à Harry.

« - Une série télévisée moldue qu'elles suivent. Un truc pour les adolescentes en mal d'amour. Horriblement guimauveau, à vomir. » répondit Harry sur le même ton, repensant en frissonnant à l'abominable époque où Tante Pétunia la mettait en boucle, ayant acheté l'intégrale en DVD.

A ce moment, une voix solennelle et affreusement triste sortit de la boule de cristal : ( utilisée pour le moment en télé)

« - Et à cet instant, Sam sut qu'elle aimerait Corvier à Jamais. Mais, pour tenir la promesse faîte à son aimé avant sa mort, et vivre néanmoins sa vie de femme, elle épousa un mois plus tard Sesshômaru-sama, qui fit son possible pour la chérir en lui faisant sept gosses. »

« - BOUUUUUH, C'EST SI BWEAAAUAUUUUUU !! »

« - SNIFOUUUU , SAM TU ES SI COURAGEUUUSE !!! »

En grimaçant, les parents quittèrent la pièce :

« - Ça m'inquiète un peu de les savoir regarder ce torchon. » Ronchonna Sev'.

« - Bah, tant qu'elles ne tombent pas amoureuse d'un Griffondor. » murmura Draco, s'attirant un regard ' attend-ce-soir-toi-tu-vas-souffrir' d'Harry.

« - T'as pas de chance alors, je crois que ta fille a craqué pour Killian. »

Draco s'étrangla :

« - Je ne le permettrais jamais ! »

Ils entendirent soudain une recrudescence de 'Bouuuuuh', et pressèrent le pas.

Finalement, c'était peut-être Killian et Akys les plus à plaindre…

**Fin**.

Bon, faut avouer, c'est débile. Mais ça nous avait fait marrer ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Si vous pouviez nous laisser une petite review. Si vous prenez le temps de lire notre fic, prenez le temps de nous dire ce que vous en pensez. SVP. Meme une review courte. C'est décevant d'écrire et de ne pas être récompensé. mici


	17. Rentrée

Et oui, je me décide enfin à mettre la suite. J'ai pas beaucoup le net et quand j'ai l'occasion de l'avoir je suis trop occupée, alors bon, le temps me manque… donc comme promis, nous n'arrêtons pas la fic, et pour le prouver, la suite arrive !! bisous à tous. 

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !!

Chapitre 7 : Rentrée

Ebahies, les filles regardèrent le château, qui se profilait à l'horizon :

« - Il est classe quand même. » murmura Eliane.

« - Peut-être trop. »

« - Je sens qu'on va encore se paumer. »

« - Euh, les filles. » Interrompit Killian. « Comme vous êtes nouvelles, peut-être que vous devrez aller avec Hagrid. C'est le garde-chasse, mais il emmène toujours les premières années au château en bateau… »

Deux paires de yeux soudainement noir l'arrêtèrent :

« - Même pas en rêve. »

« - Hé, Papa Harry avait pas dit qu'il y avait une bestiole bizarre dans le lac ? »

« - C'est un calamar géant. »

« - Encore moins alors. Je préfère la terre ferme. » grimaça Einan.

« - Dans ce cas, nous prendrons le carrosse. Suivez nous. »

Akys et Killian passèrent devant, les filles les suivant en rigolant :

« - Roooooh, un carrosse ! Rien que ça ! »

« - Tant qu'il retourne pas à l'état de Citrouille, ça devrait aller. »

« - Oh, regarde Ei ! Ils sont spaces ces chevaux! »

« - Euh Eliane, je veux bien que tu sois un peu fatiguée, mais y'a rien devant les carrosses. »

« - ?? Ah bon, j'hallucine ? »

« - Ce sont les sombrals. » dit Akys.

« - Ah tu vois que j'hallucine pas !!! »

« - Ce n'est pas important, montez. » intervient gentiment Killian.

Lucia vint les retrouver, accompagnée de deux de ses frères et sœurs.

« - Voici Lilou et Lilian, mes frères et sœurs de 13 ans, ils sont à Griffondor. »

« - On y fout le bordel. » sourit le garçon.

« - Ils ont tout pris à mon père. » expliqua Lucia.

« - Surtout les cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseur. » renifla Akys.

« - Ça te va de dire ça Adzoos Raphys ! On peut en parler de paternel… »

L'ambiance se refroidit considérablement.

Lucia n'était pas qu'une tête en l'air, elle avait aussi du répondant.

« - Et oui, les Serdaigles sont beaucoup trop intelligent pour leur sociabilité, c'est le drame de leur scolarité !! » Enonça dramatiquement Killian, essayant de manière très peu visible de changer le sujet de la conversation.

Lucia et Akys durent y être sensible, car ils ne continuèrent pas, et les jumeaux commencèrent à raconter toutes conneries qu'ils avaient fait en 3 ans, allant doucement pour laisser aux filles le temps de noter.

Et le trajet passa très vite.

Elle se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle avant d'avoir pu dire ouf.

« - Hé Ei, c'est pas là qu'on avait atterrit ? »

« - Quelle mémoire…. »

« - Saloperie. Oups, pourquoi tous ces gens nous regardent ? »

« - Ils doivent se souvenir de nous. »

Akys, Killian et Lucia les avait laissé pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle.

« - T'as vu la ségrégation ? Tu peux même pas bouffer avec des copains s'ils sont pas dans la même maison que toi !! »

« - Au fait, on va dans quelle maison ?? »

« - T'as pas envie d'aller voir ton Akys chéri ? »

« - Ça répond à la question…. »

« - Mademoiselle Eliane Potter-Malfoy. »

« - Oui c'est moi ? » Enfin je crois.

« - Approchez s'il vous plaît. »

Noooooon, qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire la vieille ???? Veux pas !!! »

On lui mit un vieux chapeau tout pourri sur la tête.

_- Oh oh oh quelle surprise, une Potter-Malfoy ! Issu de deux hommes qui plus est. Un choix très difficile…_

- Et attend t'as pas tout vu ! Attends de voir la seconde arriver nyark nyark nyark.

_- ….Alors, on écarte d'emblée Poufsoufle, tu ne ferais rien d'autre que foutre le bordel._

Pas de problème.

_Alors, Serdaigle….non je ne pense pas. Ils sont intelligents et travailleurs. Tu es intelligente, mais vraiment pas bosseuse. Tu restes sur tes acquis et tu fais le minimum._

Hum, dérangeant ce bout de tissu. J'espère que tu lis pas mes pensées intimes parce que Chapeau ou pas, tu risques de rougir… et de crever aussi. Mes pensées sont A MOI !!

_Trop tard hum. Alors Serpentard ou Griffondor ? Tu es cynique et pas très sympathique avec ceux que tu n'aimes pas, mais tu à un sens de l'amitié très fort, même s'il est plutôt tordu…. Mais tu n'as AU-CU-NE ambition et le courage, c'est pas ta tasse de thé._

Y'a plusieurs façon d'être suicidaire, et c'est pas ma préférée.

_Hum, le choix est difficile._

Serdaigle. Je veux Serdaigle.

_Tu le connais à peine ce garçon. Tu ne devrais pas motiver ton choix par ce genre de pensées._

Je rêve ou tu as fouillé dans mes pensées secrètes ?? Tu sais, j'ai appris pas mal de sorts pendant les vacances, notamment un qu'on peut appliquer aux chapeaux.

Eliane fit mine de se lisser les cheveux, et remonta doucement vers le rebord du chapeau

Même pas besoin de baguette. Un ptit coup de magie et Hop, plus de chapeau. Bon, d'abord un chapeau en feu, pis des petites cendres fufufufu.

_Serpentard serait mieux !!!_

Tente ta chance……

Le choixpeau s'éclaircit ce qu'il lui servait de bouche :

« - SERP….( la main d'Eliane l'agrippa dangereusement, et l'air sentit un peu le crâmé.) ..SERDAIGLE !! »

Etonnamment, il y eu beaucoup d'applaudissements. Autant des Griffondor que des Serdaigles. Seuls les Serpentard la regardaient bizarrement.

Elle fit un signe victorieux à sa sœur avant de s'asseoir à côté de Killian.

« - Mademoiselle Einan Potter-Snape. »

Des chuchotements bien plus nombreux que lors du passage de sa sœur remplirent la pièce. A croire que son nom de famille sonnait encore moins bien que celui d'Eliane.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit qu'on lui pose le Choixpeau sur la tête.

_-Ooooh, ta sœur m'avait prévenu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça…Severus avec Potter…enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Eliane, Poufsouffle n'est pas pour toi. Tu es trop dangereuse pour ces pauvres bisounours ! Ensuite, Serdaigle…euh, tu pourrais y trouver ta place, mais tu ne fais pas assez d'efforts…tu ternirais leur image de personnes travailleuses…_

-Ma sœur, non ? Elle est pire que moi !

_-Elle a su être…convaincante…_

-Je suis sûre que je peux l'être autant…

_-Tu ne préfèrerais pas être dans la maison de ton père ?_

-Lequel ?

_-Severus ! Celle de Harry est trop douce par rapport à ton caractère. Bien sîr, chez les Gryffondor, tu t'amuserais bien, mais tu es trop…euh…comment dire sans te froisser…noire pour être optimiste ! Je t'assure que chez les Serpentard, tu serais dans ta dimension ! C'est ce qu'il te faut. Tu es très rusé et même plutôt…_

-Non ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour leur faire plaisir ! Tant mieux s'ils grognent ! Ils nous ont retiré à nos familles moldues !

_-Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu leur en veux tant que ça._

-…Je…c'est possible mais je ne veux pas être séparée de la seule personne qui me rattache à mon ancienne vie.

_-Oui, d'ailleurs je pense que tu sombrerais trop vite._

-…

_-Enfin, c'est d'accord. Merci de ne pas avoir tenté de me brûler._

-Si je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix, je l'aurais fait.

_-Bonne chance et soit un peu plus optimiste…_SERDAIGLE !

Elle se leva, sourit à la vieille pie qui se tenait près d'elle et rejoignit sa sœur. Cette conversation l'avait un peu secouée, mais bon, tant pis, personne n'en saura jamais rien. En fait, elle était plutôt heureuse d'être ici, avec sa nouvelle famille. Et puis, Lian est là.

Enfin, quand elle arrêtera de regarder Killian !

Elle se mit à (essayer) de discuter avec Akys.

Avant que le repas apparaisse, le Directeur se leva pour son habituel discours, selon les garçons :

« - Bienvenue à Tous, je vous souhaite la meilleure année d'étude possible. Avant de festoyer et d'oublier les nombreuses recommandations, je tiens à vous rappeler que la forêt interdite l'est toujours d'accès, ( regard appuyé étrangement sur son corps professorale, et aussi sur quelques étudiants) et que le règlement ainsi que les objets interdits sont de l'ordre de 345. Monsieur Rusard en a la liste complète si vous avez un doute. Sur ce, Bon appétit ! »

Einan et Eliane échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur appartenance non-avoué à Serpentard.

Mais bon, d'abord, manger !!

Lucia leur montra leur chambre, qui était en réalité un dortoir à six places.

« - Vos camarades ne vont pas tarder. »

« - Tu ne dors pas ici ? »

« - Euh non, je suis Préféte en Chef. Avec l'autre Préfét, nous avons des appartements privés. »

« - Trop fort !! C'est qui le deuxième ? Un Poufsoufle ? »

« - Non, un Serpentard. Bonne nuit, n'oublier pas que le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune est 'Lampe à Huile.' »

« - Euh, pourquoi 'lampe à huile' ? »

« - Pour travailler plus tard le soir. L'année dernière c'était ' stylo à recharge infini' et l'année d'avant, si je me souviens bien, c'était ' parchemin infini'. »

« - O-ok, bonne nuit. »

Einan mina ' tous des tarés' dans le dos de Lucia.

« - Maintenant, je ne suis plus aussi sûr que ce soit un bon choix…. »

« - Hé Lian, comment tu veux la jouer cette année ? En tant que moldue, on s'est toujours tenue à carreau en cours, et on avait un dossier impeccable. Mais là…. »

« - J'ai envie d'être chiante cette année. Si on allait chercher ce règlement pour nous donner des idées ? »

« - Bonne idée, il est que 20h30, on a encore une demi-heure. »

« - Oui, on va pas enfreindre le règlement tout de suite. »

« - Quand même… »

Une fois le précieux parchemin récupéré, un sourire collé aux lèvres, les filles retournèrent en courant dans leur dortoir. Elles firent rapidement la connaissance des autres filles, juste assez pour savoir que oui ! leurs parents étaient vraiment populaires, qu'ils étaient passés les voir et qu'ils leur souhaitaient bonne nuit et surtout, que même les filles de Serdaigle étaient chiantes.

Excédées, elles s'enfermèrent dans un de leur lit, tirant les rideaux et évoquant un bienfaisant 'silencio'.

Elles se mirent au travail.

« - Regarde celui-là : ' Ne pas courir dans les couloirs.' »

« - C'est le plus simple. On prend. Mais on le fera souvent aussi, c'est pas un vrai défi. »

« - Ben celui-là aussi : ' Ne pas hurler dans les couloirs. »

« - A mettre avec l'autre. »

« - Ah , celui-là il est pas mal. »

« - Euuh, celui-là, t'as vu la punition ? Soit on ne fais pas chopper, soit on évite. »

« - Ah non celui-là hors de questions. »

« - Oh moi avec Akys ça ne me dérange pas. »

« - Ouais ben toute seule. »

Elles finirent à plus de trois heures du mat'.

Et malheureusement pour elle, il fallait se lever à 7h.

Dîtes, vous avez déjà vu Eliane et Einan lorsqu'elles n'ont pas assez dormi ?

L'image des Serdaigle allait être irrémédiablement ternie cette année….

A suivre...

A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure !

Gros bisous à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	18. Premier Jour

Note : tout d'abord, désolées du retard. On oublie parfois de publier et aussi les kilomètres n'aident pas à écrire. (800km maintenant, snif)

Enfin, aussi une autre remarque : **une erreur a été trouvée** par nanie : dans le chapitre 6, Killian n'a pas pris Potion. Seuls Akys et Einan font Potion.

Voilà. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Bisous.

Chapitre huit : Premier Jour.

Il était plus de huit heures quand elles émergèrent.

Et encore, c'était grâce à leurs pères venus les réveiller.

Méthode de Harry :

« - Les filles, réveillez-vous. Il est déjà huit heures, vous avez cours dans une demi-heure. »

Grognements dédaigneux.

Pas d'ouverture de paupières.

Méthode de Draco envers sa fille :

Enlevage méthodique des couvertures et draps, et sort de froid intense.

Résultat : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Eliane levée, et dans une douche chaude.

Draco : 1 point.

Méthode de Séverus envers sa fille :

Enlevage méthodique de couvertures et draps.

« -Oh. Je ne savais pas que les araignées noires se baladaient toujours par là. »

Ni une ni deux, Einan était dans les bras de son père.

« -Tu veux bien descendre, tu n'as pas trois ans ! »

« -Tue-là d'abord ! »

« -Je plaisantais. »

« -Bouuuuu, tu es pas gentil ! »

« -Je sais. Descend maintenant. »

Elle se cala un peu mieux.

« -Non, je suis bien comme ça. »

Il secoua la tête et la fit descendre de force. Elle grogna contre ses pères méchants et complètement sadiques, et se dirigea dans la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche.

Severus : 1 point.

« - Ok. » dit Harry en regardant ses amants. « J'en prends de la graine. »

Après la douche, les filles eurent droit à un sermon en règle :

« - Mesdemoiselles, vous devriez être levées depuis déjà une heure ! On a beau être professeur, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme. Si cela devait se reproduire, vous viendrez habiter dans nos appartements, on vous surveillera beaucoup mieux. »

L'air horrifié des filles le convainquit qu'il avait touché juste.

« - Allez hop, en cours ! »

« - Mais le ptit-déj ?? »

« - Trop tard ! »

« - Bouuuuuuuuuuuh ».

Le premier cours, Métamorphose, se passa bien jusqu'à ce que :

« - Mademoiselle Potter--Snape, je vous avais demandé de transformer cette plume en tasse, et non pas en bol de café ! »

« - Je vous assure qu'il était bon. Et puis, une tasse et un bol, ce sont tous les deux des récipients.. »

« - Et vous Miss Potter--Malfoy, ce n'est pas l'heure des tartines ! »

« - Vous avez raison madame. Elles ont un arrière-goût de plume, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger du poulet au petit-déjeuner. C'est dérangeant. »

« - Ah, c' était ça l'arrière-goût du café ?! » s'exclama Einan. « C'est pas mauvais. »

« - Moins 10 points pour Serdaigle. »

« - Tant que c'est pas 10 points sur ma note ... » murmura Eliane.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire de points ? » demanda Einan, complètement à l'Ouest.

« - Chaque Maison comptabilise des points pour gagner à la fin de l'année la Coupe des Quatre Maison. Une bonne réponse apporte des points, une mauvaise en déduit. »

« - OOOh, alors c'est _collectif_ !! »

La façon dont elle dit ce mot fit grimacer les autres Serdaigles.

C'était comme si elle avait dit : 'alors c'est pas grave !!'

Akys tourna des yeux noirs vers Killian, qui soupira :

« - Oui je sais, va falloir qu'on bosse deux fois plus…. »

« - Ou alors on s'en débarrasse tout de suite. » proposa Akys, l'air innocent.

Le pire, c'est qu'il y croyait vraiment.

Lucia, qui était devant eux, se retourna doucement, et leur murmura, de façon à n'être entendu que d'eux :

« - J'ai appris qu'elles ont demandé un double du règlement à Rusard. A mon avis, c'est pas pour le respecter…. »

« - Ta proposition est en sérieuse étude Akys. » lâcha Killian, pince-sans-rire.

Elles avaient étude ensuite, et malgré leur désir profond de profiter de cette pause, elles ne purent empêcher les garçons de leur passer un savon :

« - Les filles, soyez un peu sérieuses ! » Gronda Killian

« - Continuez comme ça et je vous bute. » Grogna Akys.

(- Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris que ce n'était que le DEBUT ; lol

- Surtout qu'on ne l'a même pas fait exprès. Et Lian, franchement c'est pire qu'un pensionnat anglais ici… enfin, c'est un pensionnat anglais, après tout. J'en arrive presque à regretter le lycée.

- Les écoles japonaises sont-elles sensées être pire ? Parce que là, on va vraiment passer pour des feignasses.

- Essayons de les amadouer avant de hurler.

- Je commence.)

Eliane leva un regard bordé de larmes vers Killian, complété avec une moue frémissante adorable :

« - Je suis désolée… je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur. Papa m'avait dit que ça irait, et, et… »

Elle commença à renifler, laissant le pauvre Killian de plus en plus confus :

« - Eliane, Eliane ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde ! »

A côté d'elle, discrètement, Einan se pinça très fort, suffisamment pour que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Elle se tourna vers Akys. Et stoppa face à son regard froid :

« - Essaye même pas. » La prévient-il. « Ça marche peut-être avec Killian, mais pas avec moi. Et je déteste les pleurnicheuses. »

Un instant, juste un instant, Einan le maudit. A cause de lui, elle s'était fait mal. Pour rien en plus.

« - Ce n'est que le début. On a toujours été sage, et on en a marre. Ça ne nous a servi à rien, alors maintenant, on va vivre selon nos désirs. »

Lian essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient vraiment sur ses joues :

« - Elle a raison lol. Mais bon, on essaiera de pas se faire chopper, et au pire…. Euh, au pire, ça nous fera perdre des points. »

« - Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout des points ?! Franchement, tant que ça n'influence pas nos notes finales, est ce si important ? »

« - Les quatre maisons sont en concurrence directe avec cette coupe. C'est très important pour nous de gagner, car Serdaigle a un prestige à tenir. Nous sommes sensés êtres les plus intelligents hors nous n'avons pas gagner la coupe depuis 27 ans. »

C'était le plus long discours de Akys, ce qui montrait à quel point il était passionné.

Mais malheureusement pas passionnant.

Einan l'écoutait juste pour sa voix, elle n'avait pas fait attention au contenu, et quand à Eliane, elle se curait les oreilles, signe qu'elle se faisait chier.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la dalle moi ! A table ! »

Les filles sortirent en courant, laissant les autres désespérer.

HPDMHPSSDMSS

Les élèves entrèrent. Personne n'était en retard. Akys avait attrapé Einan et l'avait traînée jusqu'à la salle pour être sûre qu'elle soit là à l'heure et qu'elle ne perde pas de points.

« - Bien. Installez-vous. Les quatre maisons sont regroupées dans ce cours et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard, aucun écart de conduite et si vous ne vous plaisez pas ici, vous pouvez partir tout de suite. »

Akys lança un regard noir à sa voisine. Elle lui sourit en réponse. C'était son père le prof quand même. Elle pensait faire de ce cours le seul où elle travaillerait sérieusement. Elle voulait montrer à Akys qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille idiote qui se moquait des règlements.

« - Nous allons commencer par faire une potion assez difficile pour que je puisse me rendre compte de notre niveau. »

Il se tourna vers le tableau qui se trouvait derrière lui et pointa sa baguette dessus.

Des indications s'y inscrire.

« - Vous travaillerez par deux. En silence. »

Akys se déplaça pour aller chercher les ingrédients tandis que la jeune fille préparait les instruments nécessaires.

Ils s'installèrent de façon à ne pas se gêner et désignèrent leurs rôles.

Akys n'avait pas trop confiance dans les capacités de sa collaboratrice, mais voyant qu'elle avait l'air plutôt sérieux et détendu, il la laissa faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les ingrédients étaient près à être utilisés, tout était rangé dans l'ordre des indications, restait plus qu'à bosser.

Akys mit le chaudron en route et tout pu réellement commencer. Ils étaient énormément concentrés.

Einan avait des gestes sûrs et appliqués, tout le contraire de son attitude lorsqu'elle était avec sa sœur. Le garçon n'osa pas lui faire remarquer, mais il préférait la voir ainsi.

Un instant d'inattention de sa part fit que la potion frémit un peu trop, mais la jeune fille rattrapa son erreur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « sombral ».

Elle lui sourit et la préparation pu reprendre.

A la fin, Severus passa dans les rangs et fit quelques commentaires. Toujours aussi aimable avec les gryffondor…Il accorda cinq points à un Serpentard qui avait plutôt bien réussi sa potion. Puis, 10 points à un autre qui avait su avoir la couleur la plus proche de ce qui était demandé.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa fille, il croisa son regard avant de le poser sur le chaudron. Il cligna des yeux avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« - Nous avons travaillé à armes égales. »

« - Bien. Ce n'est pas mon genre, mais…et bien…j'accorde 20 points à chacun d'entre vous. » Il se détourna et repartit vers son bureau.

« - Je veux un échantillon de chacune de vos potions et vous pouvez partir. »

Akys mit la potion en flacon, la jeune fille l'emmena à son père pendant qu'il rangeait le reste.

« - Einan, je voudrais te parler. »

Elle acquiesça et prévint Akys.

Quand tout le monde fut sortit elle se rapprocha du bureau et attendit que son père daigne ouvrir la bouche.

« - Je suis très fier de toi. »

« - Je n'étais pas seule. »

« - Je sais, mais je t'ai regardé travailler et je sais que tu mérites vraiment ces points. Mais, t'es-tu servie du livre de potions de 6e année ?

-Pas besoin, tu donnes les indications, c'est la même chose.

-Bien.

-Je l'ai relu hier soir. Mais, bon, les sortilèges qui sont dedans ne devraient peut-être pas m'être donnés si gentiment…

-Pardon ?

-Oui, tout ce que tu as inventé…c'est dangereux.

-Oui. Mais bon, tu ne les utiliseras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais je les ai appris. Je sais à quoi ils servent.

-Comment ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« - Tu aimerais bien le savoir !

- Oui. Alors ?

- Par mannequin magique.

- Ingénieux.

- Et oui. Comme quoi je ne suis pas à Serdaigle pour rien !

- Moi j'aurai plutôt dit que c'était très Serpentard…mais bon. »

Il lui sourit. Elle sortit.

Akys l'attendait toujours.

« - Merci pour ton aide lorsque j'ai failli tout faire rater.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Tu me revaudras ça. Et puis, je rattrape les points que je perds ailleurs.

- Tu ne les rattraperas jamais tous.

- Je sais, mais bon. C'est déjà ça, non ?

- Oui. C'est déjà ça. »

Il lui sourit. Pas un grand sourire, c'est certain, mais un léger sourire qui donna un petit espoir à Einan. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« - Je dois rejoindre ma sœur. A tout à l'heure, en DCFM !

- Ne sois pas en retard ! »

Elle était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Il soupira.

« - On ne crie pas dans les couloirs. » siffla une voix froide derrière lui.

Il sursauta. Severus ricana.

« - C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à vous faire sursauter depuis toutes ces années. »

Akys lui jeta un regard noir.

Severus lui fit un micro-sourire.

« - Rien que pour ce cadeau inouï, je ne vous retire pas de points. »

Akys fut surpris mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer et de rejoindre sa salle de cours, là où il devait rejoindre son ami.

Alors qu'Einan était partie en Potions, Eliane elle, se retrouvait en étude.

Donc désœuvrée.

Donc s'emmerdait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ça avait été un mauvais choix d'aller dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Elle avait pensé qu'il y aurait peut-être quelques jeux de société, à la rigueur sorcier elle s'en foutait, vraiment pas sectaire sur les loisirs, mais là…

Déjà, il y avait très peu de monde, car, la chose est bien connue, les Serdaigle prennent tellement de cours qu'ils ont rarement de temps libres.

D'un côté, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car son agoraphobie avait tendance à se repointer. Beaucoup trop de monde, dans cette école.

Mais les quelques personnes qui avaient également étude étaient plongées dans des bouquins ou travaillaient.

Eliane auraient pu sortir un bouquin elle aussi. Un manga de préférence.

Et un Yaoi comme Kizuna avec la couverture bien explicite rien que pour choquer ces coincés de Serdaigles. Et qui sait, peut-être se faire des amis.

Mais elle n'avait envie de rien. Einan n'était pas là, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de sourire, de faire la folle.

C'est vrai que rien que la proximité d'Einan la rendait plus joyeuse, lui donnait envie d'oublier toutes les choses qui la rendait triste.

Mais quand elle n'était pas là, elle replongeait. Et comme personne d'autres qu'Einan était capable de ce miracle, ses heures d'études allaient être très…moroses.

« - Eliane ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers la voix qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître, au fil du temps.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda Killian

Elle acquiesça. Après tout, un peu de compagnie ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Pas la faire tomber plus bas en tout cas.

« - Einan est en Potion ? »

« - Oui, avec Akys. C'est pratique d'avoir des amis petits génies en Potion. On a les avantages sans les inconvénients. »

Eliane sourit. Killian n'était pas un Serdaigle très assidu. Il faisait semblant, comme Akys.

« - Je suis désolée pour la perte de points de tout à l'heure. C'est un système qu'Einan et moi ignorons. »

« - Tu veux me parler de ton ancienne école ? »

Quelque part en elle, une sonnette d'alarme retentit.

Killian avait beau être /paraître gentil et sympa, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête. Mieux valait ne pas oublier non plus que ses parents étaient les deux élèves les plus intelligents de leur promotion.

Donc, il fallait faire attention. Ne pas lui raconter trop légèrement sa vie d'avant.

Mais ça lui ferait du bien de s'épancher un peu, même avec une vérité voilée :

« - Si tu veux. »

Elle sourit.

Et se rendit compte que la présence de Killian aussi la rendait plus joyeuse.

Et bien, on n'est pas rendue si je deviens lapin rose tout le temps

« - Dans mon ancienne école, on avait juste des notes individuelles. On n'avait pas de Maisons non plus, les élèves étaient regroupés par classe selon leur niveau et leur choix d'étude. C'est vrai que c'était pratique, car avec tous nos amis, on englobait tous les choix d'études. Et…. »

Elle babilla pendant deux heures, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Killian ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, se contentant d'écouter.

Il releva quelques chose de bizarre à un moment, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, priant les élèves de se rendre en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Eliane s'interrompit :

« - Ça alors, les deux heures sont déjà passées ?? On va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas ! »

« - Je croyais que justement, vous vouliez être contre le règlement cette année ? »

« - Oui, mais avec Einan ! Il faut que j'arrive avant elle !! »

Killian se passa une main dans ses cheveux :

« - C'est..une sorte de pari ? »

« - Si tu veux. Ce serait plutôt de l'ordre de la satisfaction personnelle. » expliqua-t-elle en courant comme une dératée vers la salle de cours.

Lorsqu'Einan arriva, suivit d'Akys, tous les élèves étaient entrés et Draco fermait la porte. Einan s'interposa fermement et entra.

-C'est à cette heure-là que vous arrivez, Melle Snape ?

-Désolée, c'est Sn..euh, le professeur Snape qui voulait me parler.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Akys.

-Quelle est votre excuse monsieur Raphys ?

-Je dois veiller à ce qu'elle ne se perde pas.

-Bien. Allez vous asseoir. »

Eliane fit un sourire moqueur à sa sœur, style ' nyanyanyaaaaaaaaaan c'est moi qui suis arrivée en premier !!!'

Einan eut un reniflement moqueur, tout droit copyrighté ' Malefoy's family'. Mais bon, à force de vivre avec, ça se comprend…

Après un instant d'hésitation, Einan s'assit à côté d'elle.

Et vu que les bancs étaient seulement à quatre et que Killian était déjà à côté d'Eliane, Akys n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à côté d'Einan.

Il sentit dans cette disposition un dessein sur lequel il n'avait pas grand contrôle.

Depuis toujours, les filles étaient les pires des manipulatrices.

Et le cours commença.

HPDMHPSSDMSS

« - Décidément, je DETESTE ce cours !!! » Hurla Einan, se libérant de toute la frustration accumulée en 2 heures.

Le fait qu'elles ne puissent rien dire ou faire dans les cours où leurs pères travaillaient n'aidait pas.

« - Moi j'aime bien. C'est triste pour toi que tu n'aies pas pu lâcher ce cours, comme moi avec les potions….Bon, pc portable ? » Proposa Eliane en voyant que sa sœur grognait méchamment en sa direction.

« - Euh, n'oubliez pas de réviser pour demain. On n'a pas beaucoup de devoir, alors profiter en pour réviser les cours d'aujourd'hui. » Dit sagement Killian, s'attirant les regards bovins des filles ( Les vaches Salers : s'il s'approche celui-là, on le charge !! franchement, vous avez déjà vu des vaches Salers ? C'est des tueuses, des chiens de garde en viande !!)

« - Agrou ? Réviser ? Pour moi ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis.. lâchage des cheveux en arrière….Douée. Je dirais même, naturellement douée. Je suis une déesse en Potion, merci Papa, une boss en Métamorphose et Sortilège, et pas mauvaise en DCFM. ( hum hum) » Dit modestement Einan.

« - Je dirais plutôt l'instinct de survie primaire. » toussota Akys.

« - Quand à moi, les mots ' réviser' ' travail' et tout ce qui s'en rapporte ont été bannis de mon vocabulaire pour cette année. En gros, on suivra les cours, mais on ne fera rien à côté. »

« - Et les devoirs à rendre ? » demanda Killian.

« - Ça dépendra. »

« - De quoi ? »

« - Si on arrive à trouver de gentils septième année pour nous les faire ! » dit Eliane en souriant.

« - Bon je m'ennuie, on monte ? » Proposa Einan.

Et encore une fois, elles réussirent à s'enfuir sous le nez des garçons.

« - Pour la première journée, ça peut encore passer, mais si elles comptent faire ça TOUS les jours… »

« - T'inquiète pas, je mettrais fin à nos souffrances. »

**A suivre…**

Encore désolées du retard, mais bon, on se voit pas souvent et c'est dur d'écrire à distance. Mais ça devrait aller mieux quand même. Il faut nous rappeler à l'ordre de temps en temps !! lol

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé** ?? kissous

A bientôt


	19. OS: Blonde attitude

Note: Tout dabord, quelque chose auquel on ne pense jamais...certains de ces personnages ne sont pas à nous (genre Harry Potter, snif, Draco Malfoy...snif snif, Severus Snape...ouinnnnnnnn et bien d'autres.)

Ensuite, nous sommes vraiment désolées pour ce RETARD. J'ai retrouvé ce OS caché dans un fichier alors je le mets en ligne.

On a encore trois chapitres d'avance On se voit rarement, mais quand c'est le cas, on carbure! Yeah!

Bonne lecture à tous

Quatrième OS : Blonde attitude.

On était déjà fin Août. Il faisait très beau, et même un peu trop.

Pour Einan et Eliane qui détestaient la chaleur au-dessus de 25°C, (héritage de leurs pères Serpentard adeptes des donjons sans doute) là, c'était l'horreur.

Elles avaient tout essayé :

La piscine, mais l'eau était trop chaude et Eliane refusait d'y rester longtemps, arguant que sa peau de blonde combinée au soleil donnait de sales gamins, c'est à dire des grains de beauté.

L'ombre des arbres. Agréable, mais quand il n'y a pas de vent, cela devient vite insupportable. ( et les insectes, c'est l'horreur.)

Le château lui-même avait une atmosphère chaude. (pourtant avec les grosses pierres, on aurait pu penser que ça resterait frais.)

En dernier recours, elles avaient tenté la magie. Mais leurs dons étaient très loin de la météorologie, et elles avaient échoué lamentablement, créant d'ailleurs, dans une tentative désespérée, une mini tornade qui avait totalement dévasté le salon n°23. ( restait plus qu'à espérer que les parents ne tombent pas dessus.)

Pour sauver leurs pc portables, elles n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de se réfugier à leur tour dans les donjons.

« - Aaah, fait meilleur ici. » apprécia Lian.

« - Ouais, mais on y voit que dalle. » grogna Ei.

« - Normal t'as pas tes lunettes. Moi, je m'inquiète plutôt du serveur. Avec l'épaisseur des murs, ça m'étonnerait que le réseau passe bien… Je crois qu'on peut dire au revoir au net pour le moment. » soupira la blonde.

CLANG !!

« - Euh Lian, c'était quoi ce bruit ? T'as tes couteaux dis ? »

« - C'est rien Ei, juste la porte qui s'est refermée. »

« - QUOI ??! ( ayouu mes oreilles) Mais Draco nous a dit que les portes du donjon ne s'ouvraient que de l'extérieur ! »

« -..Oups… ? »

« - PUTAIIIIIIIIN !!!

« - Coincées…. »

Fin.

Merci de nous avoir lu!

Laissez nous une review pour qu'on soit encore plus motivées!

Sachez que, étant donné la longueur(si on peut appeler ça comme ça...hum) de ce OS, si nous recevons six reviews, je mettrais le prochain chapitre dans le jour qui suit la réception de la sixième...une review par auteur comptera! Pas de triche! Lol

Bisous à tous et merci de ne pas nous oublier malgré notre absence. snif


	20. Fan Club et Cambriolage

Disclamer : Tout ne nous appartient pas. Snif

Note de nous : Bon, il n'y a pas les 6 reviews…mais cela importe peu. En fait, nous devions le mettre bien plus tôt pour vous faire plaisir, mais j'avais installer openoffice…Et ça m'avait déglingué ce chapitre là ! et oui, comme fait exprès ! enfin, j'ai un nouveau pc, donc tout refonctionne(pour le moment). On vous remercie pour vous reviews et on vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**Chapitre neuf : Fan-club et cambriolage.**

Un mois plus tard, Akys, après d'innombrables tentatives de Basilic, saule cogneur, hippogriffe, chiens des enfers et autres joyeusetés, devait avouer sa défaite : les filles n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête, et affichaient une insolente résistance à toute corruption positive.

De plus, elles avaient pris leur marque, se faisant quelques amis ( surtout parmi les griffondors) et violant allégrement le règlement.

Akys regardait avec tristesse leur sablier doré, qui affichait pour la première fois un score en dessous de zéro. Comble d'horreur, un papier avait même été collé en bas pour signifier les points négatifs. Et la liste s'allongeait de jours en jours.

« - On en est à combien ? » demanda Killian en s'approchant.

« - Moins deux cent vingt. Si on avait su plus tôt ce qui se passerait, je les aurais envoyé directement à griffondor et serpentard. La Coupe nous aurait été assurée. Là c'est foutu. »

« - Je ne sais pas, on a pas encore tenté une dernière chose… »

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu et un sourire se dessina sur leur visage.

HPDMSSDMHPSS

La fin des cours sonna et les filles s'empressèrent de sortir pour courir dans les couloirs. Elles n'avaient pas encore réussi à battre leur record : moins 220 points seulement ! Elles étaient déçues par l'engouement des garçons à vouloir absolument remonter au-dessus de zéro.

« - Combien on en a perdu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Lian en baillant. ( elle dormait toujours en cours de métamorphose)

« - soixante. Mais Lucia en a gagné vingt et Padma dix. Bref, on n'en a fait perdre que trente. »

« - Et on est les seules à faire perdre des points ? Raah, on est pas aidée dans cette maison ! »

Suite à cette tirade ô combien justifiée, plusieurs dizaines de regards peu amènes se tournèrent vers elles.

Bizarre comme elles n'avaient pas la côte en ce moment…

« - Aîîîîîîîîe !! T'es dingue Akys ! » Hurla Einan lorsqu'Akys l'attrapa par les cheveux.

« - Suivez-nous, il faut qu'on parle. » dit Killian d'une voix très sérieuse, attrapant Lian à son tour. ( qui essayait discrétos de le mordre, mais sans grand succès. Après deux-trois morsures, Killian était devenu un homme averti.)

« - Mon corps est en pleine croissanceeeeeeee… »

Commença l'une des filles, déjà hilare.

« - Il me faut de l'eau ! DE L'EAUUUUUU !! » Finit la deuxième, morte de rire à son tour.

« - Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore ?? Vous essayez un stratagème pour fuir ?? »

« - Quoi tu connais pas comme pub Loulou ? » rigola Lian. ( Lian est très douée pour les surnoms débiles.)

« - Quoi tu connais pas comme poisson ? » Continua Einan. ( difficile de s'arrêter une fois lancée……Pour la blague sur le poisson, voyez une vidéo des étudiants des Gobelins. Hilarant !)

« - Une 'pub' ? Les trucs débiles des Moldus ? »

« - C'est débile mais c'est marrant alors ça compense. » Expliqua Einan, essayant vainement d'échapper à Akys. ( elle en a de l'espoir la pauvre. XD)

« -Tu sais que tu risques de mourir si tu t'obstines à me tirer par les cheveux. Si tu me prenais la main, ce serait telleeeeement plus romantique. » Ronronna Einan.

Akys desserra légèrement sa prise, et l'intervertit avec son bras.

« - C'est pas encore la main, mais c'est déjà ça. » remarqua Einan.

Sans leur demander leur avis, Akys et Killian traînèrent les filles jusqu'à leur chambre.

( -Beurk, un dortoir de garçon…... tu crois qu'y'a des trucs louches sous leur lit ?)

(- A la moindre occasion je répondrais à tes questions.)

(- Quand Aky-chou t'aura lâché c'est ça ?)

« - Y'a un bug quelque part. » remarqua Killian.

« - Oui quand elles sont silencieuses comme ça….. ça ne me dit rien de bon. Einan. » susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille de la brune.

Cette dernière, l'entendant malgré sa conversation, tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, coupant net le lien mental :

« - Oui chéri ? » Avec un sourire éblouissant.

« - Putain Einan ça fait MAL !! » Hurla Lian.

« - Ah ? Moi j'ai rien senti. »

« - FUFUFU c'est moi qui le ferais la prochaine fois grrrrr. Tu vas comprendre ta douleur ! »

« - Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Mais bien sûr !! »

Concert de froncement de sourcils :

« - J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont reparties en mode 'pub' là.. »

« - Il serait temps d'utiliser notre dernière carte. » déclara Akys, lançant en même temps le plan de dernier recours.

« - Ecoutez les filles. Nous SAVONS qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans votre apparition soudaine chez vos pères. On est pas con ; si tout était réellement normal, on vous aurait vu depuis longtemps. Or, Harry, Draco et Snape ne nous ont jamais parlé de vous. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on le répète à tous, et que cela ternisse la réputation de vos pères, tenez-vous à carreau. »

« - J'ai toujours été plus ronde que carré… » murmura Lian.

« - Ternir la réputation de nos pères…..fufufu…. Lian, continuons, on est sur le bon chemin. »

« - OK. » lança sa sœur, qui tentait de faire culpabiliser Killian en se servant de son puppy's eyes. ' Vous le répéteriez aux autres ? Oh Killian je suis si triste, et moi qui pensais que nous étions amis, je me sens trahis, je suis triste snifouuuuu'

Sans vraiment de succès :

« - Einan, pourquoi ça marche pas ? »

« - Mets tes deux poings devant ta bouche, écarquille plus les mirettes… Voilà. »

« -…..Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher plus. »

« - C'est sûr que si tu lui dis ta stratégie à voix haute, ça casse un peu le truc. »

« - Dommage. Bon désolée on doit y aller. »

« - Vi vous savez. Cours, points à perdre, étudiants généreux à trouver. Beaucoup de boulot vraiment. »

Les deux garçons les regardèrent partir :

« - On a encore perdu.. »

« - Mais on est sur la bonne voie. » renseigna Akys. « Les 'pub', la mauvaise entente avec leurs parents, tout ça c'est à creuser. »

Un air triomphant se posa sur leur visage quelques secondes avant de se transformer par quelque chose de bien moins convainquant.

-Oui, mais comment ?

HPDMSSDMSSHP

Les filles s'étaient installées dans la grande salle et discutaient de façon très animée lorsque Severus les approcha.

-…tu penses que c'est possible ?

-Ben, ils ne sont pas si bêtes. Enfin, même s'ils ne sont que de pauvres hommes…

-De qui parlez-vous ? fit Snape d'une voix aussi froide qu'à son habitude, les faisant sursauter.

-De personne.

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif auquel sa fille répondit par un regard noir.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

-Je dois te parler, Einan ; puis son attention passa à la blondinette ; Draco veut te voir dans son bureau tout de suite, Eliane.

-Oui, chef ! Très bien, chef ! s'exclama-t-elle ajoutant le geste à la parole.

(-Oulà, ça sent mauvais cette histoire…

-T'inquiètes pas, tu grognes comme d'habitude et ça passera ! Et n'oublie pas, j'ai le pire des pères ! Je t'assure !

-C'est pas faux. Bon, ben on se retrouve dans notre dortoir.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.)

HPDMHPSSDMSS

Dans le bureau du maître des potions :

-Assieds-toi, dit-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau.

Ce qu'elle fit sans rien dire.

-J'ai appris que Serdaigle allait de plus en plus mal, et que toi et ta sœur n'y étaient pas pour rien dans cette histoire.

Il soupira.

-Je comprends que votre vie se soit retrouvée chamboulée du jour au lendemain mais vous ne devez pas en faire pâtir les autres.

-Tu pourrais au moins répondre quelque chose ! s'énerva son père.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? Je peux partir ?

-Einan !

-Severus !

-Ne sois pas insolente. Je pourrais très bien te coller durant un mois !

-Si ça te fait plaisir…

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, tu es collée jusqu'à nouvel ordre tous les soirs ainsi que les week-end !

Elle se leva, excédée :

-Mais papa ! C'est pas juste ! Pas les week-end ! tu peux pas faire ça !

-Si, je peux. Ah ah ah

-Gneurf, sadique.

-Alors rassieds-toi et dis-moi pourquoi vous faites ça, avec ta sœur ?

Elle obtempéra en bougonnant.

-J'attends.

Elle se releva brusquement, le regard noir :

-C'est pas juste ! Vous pensez qu'on a envie de bosser, de vous écouter, de vivre ici avec vous ! On avait des amis, on avait une…une…une famille ! Et puis, on devait passer notre bac ! On avait nos habitudes et puis, on n'a plus rien.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Severus la considéra un instant.

Elle se rassit.

Puis il parla d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Non.

-Mais…

-Non. Moi non. Mes amis me manquent énormément, mais j'ai Lian. Et je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans ma…famille.

-Alors pourquoi di…

-Moi non. Lian, oui.

HPDMHPSSHPDMHPSS

Lian se tenait devant la porte du bureau de son très cher géniteur, M. Draco Malfoy en personne.

Bon, si elle frappait pas à la porte, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle poireautait derrière n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en apercevrait pas avant que la cloche du dîner sonne. Fufufufu

« - Entre Eliane. »

Merde, il avait des caméras partout ou quoi ??

Surveillant un peu à droite à gauche dans l'espoir d'en trouver, sa fille entra :

« - Bonsoir. »

Hé, elle est polie quand même !

« - Bonsoir. Assieds-toi, nous devons parler. »

Oups….

Lian obéit.

« - On m'a rapporté des faits embêtants. Il semblerait que la soudaine perte de points de Serdaigle vous semble en grande partie due.

« - Père, c'est une accusation sans fondements. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'est un système collectif, on ne peut donc pas accuser des personnes directement. C'est la maison Serdaigle qui a un problème cette année, c'est tout. »

Le mot ne fut pas dit, mais il plana très fort entre eux. ( Le problème c'est nous.)

« - Vos camarades font de leur mieux pour rattraper vos erreurs. Une Malfoy doit être parfaite, et ne donner aucune matière à critique. »

« - Alors il semblerait que je ne sois pas une Malfoy. »

« - Eliane ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Si vous continuez, vous aurez des retenues pour tous les week-end. »

Lian fit la moue.

Le week-end, elles en profitaient pour fouiner dans le château à la découverte de passages intéressants et également pour approfondir leurs connaissances sur la potion pour retrouver la mémoire (surtout les connaissances d'Einan, vu qu'elle même s'en remettait totalement à sa sœur pour ce genre de chose.)

Des retenues leur feraient perdre un temps précieux.

« - On va se calmer. » Promit-elle avec un mignon sourire, qui inquiéta encore plus son père.

( De toute façon, la potion sera rapidement opérationnelle, et après, byebye les parents !!)

HPDMHPSSDMSS

Quand Lian rejoignit le dortoir, Einan s'y trouvait déjà.

« - Alors ? » Demanda la brunette.

« - Une horreur, j'ai dû promettre qu'on allait se calmer. »

« - On va devoir mieux jouer la comédie alors. »

« - C'est dommage, j'aimais bien être insolente. Ça change, et pis c'est agréable. »

« - On peut se calmer juste quelques jours ? » Proposa Einan, un grand espoir dans la voix.

« - Vi….. Manger ? »

Elles passaient dans le couloir menant à la grande salle, quand elles croisèrent un groupe hétéroclites de filles. Sans le vouloir, elles entendirent leur conversation :

« - Snif, vous avez vu le dernier épisode ? C'est trop triiiiiiiiiiiste !! » Pleurnicha une fille blonde, une Griffondor.

« - Snif, oui surtout quand Corvier, il dit à Sam qu'il l'aime, là j'ai pleurééééééééééééé !! » Acquiesça une autre fille, une châtain de Poufsoufle.

Tous les autres filles se mirent à faire des commentaires.

Einan et Lian se regardèrent, l'œil soudain pétillant.

Elles s'incrustèrent :

« - Euh, excusez-nous, vous parlez de ' Amour, Gloire et Jumeaux ?' »

« - Evidement ! Le dernier épisode est une horreur !! »

« - Tout à fait ». Elles rentrèrent comme si de rien dans la conversation « On n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, surtout quand Sam tient sa promesse et épouse Sesshômaru-sama. »

Un sanglot déchirant ébranla les murs du couloir.

Collectivement poussé par deux dizaines de filles, ça fait du bruit.

Chouinant ensemble avec leurs nouvelles amies (les groupies se rassemblent très vite), elles entrèrent dans la grande salle.

HPDMHPSSDMSS

Harry, Draco et Severus étaient déjà attablés, mais scrutaient la porte du coin de l'œil, lorsqu'un groupe de fille entra.

Draco leva un sourcil :

« - Pourquoi pleurent-elles ? Une idole est morte ? »

Severus reposa son verre de jus de citrouille en soupirant :

« - Regarde bien Dray, nos filles en font parties. Donc, je ne pense pas que ce soit une idole. »

« - Vu qu'il y a aussi bien des filles de Serdaigle, Griffondor et Poufsoufle, je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit de leur série préférée. Vous voyez, ce sont des filles de Moldus pour la plupart. » Rétorqua Harry.

Severus et Draco grimacèrent :

« - Je préférerais qu'elles s'entendent plus avec des nobles. » Répliqua Draco.

« - Ou des êtres intelligents. » Additionna Severus.

« - Mais laissez-les se faire un peu d'amis !! Ça ne leur fera pas de mal !! » Grogna Harry, un peu excédé.

A peine eut-il prononc' cette phrase qu'un nouveau sanglot déchirant se fit entendre, effrayant les étudiants présents.

Du côté de la table des Serdaigles, Akys se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas encore demandé la permission de les abattre. Tiens, oui, c'était bien ça.

Il allait demander après le dîner.

Killian lui, se demandait si une potion d'asservissement, ou de patience pourrait faire l'affaire. En doublant les doses……

Il en parlerait à Akys après le dîner tiens.

Lian et Einan n'en revenaient pas ; elles avaient réussi à se faire des amies !

Bon, les sujets de conversation étaient un peu… euh, unique pour le moment, mais cela changerait sans doute après quelques discussions.

De retour dans leur dortoir après le couvre-feu, elles s'isolèrent sur le lit d'Einan :

« - Bon, pour la potion qui fait retrouver la mémoire, on a besoin d'ingrédients coûteux et rares. »

Lian fit la moue :

« - Ça veut dire introuvables ? »

Einan secoua la tête :

« - Non, ça veut dire pré-au-lard, mais là c'est sur nos économies, ou alors 'réserve Snape', totalement free et puis y'a mon nom dessus, j'ai le droit ! Yeah ! »

« - J'opte pour la réserve. Mais si on se fait chopper par les paternels, on dit quoi ? »

« - On dit , option 1 ' Snif, on a fait un cau-che-maaar, on a eu peuuuuuur, y'avait un méchant au yeux rouges flippant qui mangeait tout mon nutella !!' ou, option 2 ' Snif, nous sommes venues nous excuser, c'est vrai qu'on a été de vilaines petites filles' avec moue et yeux de bambi panoplie. »

« - La deuxième n'est pas vraiment crédible, mais bon, ça devrait marcher. »

« - Au pire, si on veut vraiment rester dans le ton, on leur dira qu'on n'a pas assez fait perdre de points pour la journée, et qu'on attendait de tomber sur un pion. »

« - Bien, Ei !! Bon, à part pour les retenues qu'on risque de se chopper, ça devrait aller. Allez, au boulot !! »

Cette nuit-là, Severus Snape connut le plus effroyable cambriolage de sa vie.

Sa réserve avait été entièrement vidée au cours de la nuit, une chose censée impossible.

( 1423 produits de toutes tailles.)

Il ne le saurait, évidemment, que le lendemain matin. ( le pauvre, ça va être dur pour lui XD)

La raison était simple. Les filles avaient pensé qu'en ne prenant que les produits dont elles avaient besoin, Severus trouverait sans mal la potion qu'elles comptaient faire.

De plus, comme leur sens d'anciennes élèves d'ES, donc des affaires, leur dictait, il n'y avait pas de petits profits.

La majorité des produits non utilisés finirait donc vendus sous le manteau, avec un confortable bénéfice. ( mais elles prendraient garde à ce que personne ne sache qu'elles étaient derrière ce cambriolage. Tout se ferait par courriers magiques et charmes de protection) Quelques produits, comme du venin de basilic, totalement inutile et invendable, mais à 1000 gallions les 50 ml, furent déversés avec délectation par Lian dans les toilettes pour filles dans les dortoirs de Serdaigle.

HPDMSS

Severus ouvrit, comme chaque matin, la porte de ses appartements.

Mais là, quelque chose attira son attention sur le paillasson.

Le couloir était désert, mais quelqu'un avait pris la peine de déposer devant sa porte une bouteille de verre vide, bouteille qui lui sembla d'ailleurs étrangement familière.

Il la souleva, et regarda l'étiquette qu'elle portait.

Son cœur rata un battement , et son visage connut aussitôt toutes les palettes de l'arc-en-ciel, avant de s'arrêter à un blanc cadavérique.

Bouche légèrement entrouverte, yeux exorbités, il entra dans ses appartements en hurlant :

« - HARRY, DRACO !! »

Ses deux maris, qui en étaient encore à se préparer, s'attendaient au pire :

« - Sev' ? Y'a un problème ? »

Sans répondre, leur mari leva sa bouteille vide en la pointant de sa main libre.

Harry fit une tête perplexe :

« - Une bouteille vide ? T'as renversé ce produit ? »

« - Dans ce cas Harry, je crois qu'il ne serait plus là pour le dire ! » Rétorqua Draco.

« - Ah. Alors, où est le produit ? »

« - C'est justement là le PROBLEME !! » Hurla Severus.

« - Mais tu l'avais rangé où cette bouteille ? Elle n'était pas protégée dans ta réserve ? »

A ces mots, Severus pâlit encore plus, si cela était possible, et tourna aussi sec les talons pour partir à fond de train, sans écouter la phrase suivante d'Harry :

« - Enfin, 'protégée' est un grand mot, moi en deuxième année… »

« - Moi aussi une fois… La vache, je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite.. »

« - Sauf peut être quand Buck le coursait, en sixième année.….. peut-être »

« - Quand il lui avait 'accidentellement' arraché des plumes ? ( pour ses potions.) »

« - En tout cas, on ferait mieux de le suivre. »

Heureusement qu'il était tôt, et que peu d'étudiants marchaient dans les couloirs.

Le professeur Severus Snape, tête de la maison des Serpentard, courait tel un guépard après sa proie, (après sa réserve ouais) faisant quelques dizaines de victimes estudiantines au passage. Comme dit précédemment, ils avaient qu'à pas être là.

Le cœur battant, il ouvrit la porte…….et la referma.

« - Severus ? »

Harry et Draco l'avaient rejoint.

« - J'ai dû me tromper de porte. »

« - Pourtant, c'est écrit dessus. » Remarqua Draco avec justesse.

Severus rouvrit la porte.

Contempla les étagères vides, les armoires vides, les placards vides…..

Il s'évanouit.

(le pauvre, il n'a pas Synthol liquide XD)

Les filles n'avaient dormi que trois heures, mais grâce à une potion énergisante

(piquée elle aussi dans la réserve) elles pouvaient faire semblant d'être en pleine forme.

« - Lian arrête de sautiller partout !! Tu m'énerves j'arrive même plus à te voir bouger ! »

« - C'est trop bien, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en forme !! La vache, j'adore cette potion !! »

« - L'effet secondaire va être costaud, tu vas t'effondrer comme une masse. »

« - Espérons que ce soit pas avant ce soir. »

« - Vu la dose que nous avons prise, je dirais qu'on va même avoir du mal à se coucher ce soir. »

« - Cool !! On la commence quand la potion dis ?? »

« - Ce week-end. D'ailleurs, il faut d'abord voir la réaction des parents, enfin, de Severus. »

« - Si on se fait chopper, on va avoir mal non ? »

« - C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut vraiment pas se faire chopper. Mine de rien, je tiens à la vie… En tout cas, je ne mourrai pas pour ça, c'est clair. »

En allant à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, elles effleurèrent l'idée de créer un fan club de leur série préférée.

A peine furent-elles à quelques mètres de leur destination que le groupe de filles de la veille les rejoignirent rapidement.

-Salut ! Bien dormi ! Au fait, vous aviez vu aussi l'épisode où Sam tombe malade…

-Oh et celui où Corvier apprend un jeu à Sam…

Elles continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Lian pose son regard sur une toute petite fille, rousse aux yeux bleus, le visage criblé de tache de rousseur.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa sa sœur du coude.

Ei suivit son regard puis elles se regardèrent, l'œil soudain pétillant.

-Une mascotte ! s'écria Lian.

-Trop chou ! ajouta Ei.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

La petite cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme surprise et effrayée qu'on lui adresse la parole.

-Je m'appelle Bambina. Je suis à Poufsouffle. En première année.

-TROP MIMI !! crièrent-elles ensemble.

-Les filles : elle sera la mascotte du fan club !! C'est d'accord ?? s'excita Lian.

-Quel fan club ? demanda une fille de Griffondor.

-Et bien, avec Lian, nous avions pensé qu'il serait intéressant de se retrouver ensemble de temps en temps et de discuter de nos séries préférées, et surtout de 'Amour, Gloire et Jumeau'. Donc, on pourrait créer un fan club.

Les filles parurent perplexes, puis elles se firent au concept et des idées fusèrent de partout.

Cette fois-ci, elles entrèrent en riant dans la grande salle, soulevant leur mascotte avec détermination.

Les filles étaient heureuses, elles étaient entrées dans un groupe et elles sentaient qu'elles allaient s'amuser. Qui sait, elles allaient peut-être finir par se trouver de vrais amis.

Pourtant, l'ambiance dans la grande salle était tendue. Elles se figèrent.

-Euh, qui qui se passe ?

-Euh, on va rejoindre nos places, je crois…dit une Griffondor.

-Oui…

Elles s'installèrent rapidement et attendirent.

(- Innocentes ! jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

-Nous ne savons rien ! On n'est pas au courant !

-Yeux de bambi power !! Pouvoir maximum !

-Euh, évite Lian, ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose.

-Oui, t'as raison…

-Chut. Ecoute. Regarde, pauvre papounet… tristoune. Tu crois qu'il a frôlé la crise cardiaque ?

-Franchement, le pire, c'était la bouteille. C'est cruel ! ironisa Lian.

-Je sais, je sais.

-C'est ton père tout de même.

-Hum, l'avait qu'à pas me faire du chantage. Ce n'est que justice.

-Mouais. M'enfin, c'était marrant ! Niark niark niark !!)

Severus se leva, un froid digne du pôle sud envahit la pièce.

Sa colère froide n'empêchait pas Harry et Draco, assis à ses côtés, d'essayer de le calmer. :

-Cette nuit, des élèves se sont permis d'entrer dans ma réserve personnelle. Le pire n'étant pas là, bien sûr. Le problème est que ces personnes ont dérobé tout le contenu de cette réserve ! Je tiens à préciser que si ces élèves ne se dénoncent pas très vite, la punition sera encore plus horrible.

Des chuchotements jaillirent de-ci de-là.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-TOUTE la réserve ?

-Mais qui pourrait faire ça à Snape ??

-Ils sont malades ?

-Ils étaient combien ?

-Elle n'est pas censée être protégée ??

-Mon père m'avait bien dit que cette école allait à sa perte. C'est désespérant. Renifla un serpentard.

(-Le pauvre, pas content, pas content…

-Il est triste…Oh, je vais pleurer

-Mouais. Bon, on commence quand la revente des ingrédients inutiles ?

-Il faut faire passer des petites annonces très très discrètes…

-Et ne surtout pas oublier de mettre des charmes de protection ! ajouta Lian.

-Oui. On commence ce soir. )

**A suivre…**

J'espère que notre folie vous plait toujours autant ! en tout cas, nous on se bidonne !

Donnez nous votre avis ! bisous


End file.
